Without You
by BoundAndBroken
Summary: They were two people forbidden to each other, but destined to be together, or so they thought. But, with life going against them, is destiny enough? (D/Hr)
1. Could I Be You

The snow fell lightly through the open window of Gryffindor tower and Hermione Granger stared over the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was all alone on Christmas Eve and it had to be the most horrible feeling in the world. She had planned on staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break because her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were also supposed to be staying but then Ron's mum had invited the two boys on a vacation to visit his brother Charlie in Romania and Hermione was left utterly alone.  
  
Hermione closed her window and stood up. "Even if I am alone on Christmas, I might as well eat," she figured and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. Hogwarts was practically empty with only a few children roaming its large stone halls. Everyone had gone home for the holidays. Well, everyone but her. The tables in the Great Hall had been pushed to the side and a single table stood in the middle of the room, apparently the only one being used. Hermione sat down at the vacant table and a goblet of pumpkin juice popped up in front of her. She sipped it solemnly and took out her quill and parchment from her bag.  
  
"Dear Harry and Ron, How are you? I just thought I'd drop you a note wishing you a Merry Christmas. Are you having fun in Romania? I'm sure you're taking lots of pictures for me like I asked (or at least now you are). I do hope you are having fun. Have a great vacation and see you in early January. Again, Happy Christmas. Love, Hermione"  
  
"If I can't be there, I might as well send my best wishes for those who can," she sighed to herself and looked up from the letter. She gasped for air as her eyes met the cold blue-gray ones staring at her from across the table from her.  
  
"Talking to yourself, eh, Granger? You know, that's not normal," Draco Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Staring at people when they don't know you're there? That's sort of scary," Hermione folded up her piece of parchment and tucked it in her bag. "Are you here alone, too?"  
  
"Besides you, obviously."  
  
"No need to be rude about it," Hermione hung her head before gulping down the rest of her pumpkin juice. "Merry Christmas, Draco," she got up and left. She felt his eyes following her out of the Great Hall as she pulled on her cloak and walked outside.  
  
She walked gently over the freshly fallen snow as if trying not to ruin the perfect blanket and sat down gently next to the pond and watched as the water rippled against the shore. A single teardrop made its way from her eye and she wiped it away forcefully. Hermione sat there, completely motionless until her Hogwarts-friendly watch told it her it time for dinner. She stood up reluctantly and walked back into the Great Hall where she took the first available seat, right across from Draco. His hand was rested palm-up on the table and Hermione saw cut marks characterizing his wrist.  
  
"What are those?" Hermione asked tentatively. She wasn't sure, but for a second, she thought she saw a glimmer of fear in Draco's gray eyes. Then again, gray is a really easy color to misinterpret, she thought.  
  
"I.tripped in the shower. Hit my arm on a razor blade. What's it to you?"  
  
"Just curious," Hermione turned her attention back to the surface of the table.  
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Professor Albus Dumbledore entered the Great Hall cheerfully and took his place at the head of the table. Professors McGonagall and Snape followed him closely, both looking far less in the holiday spirit than the Headmaster. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and instantly a small feast filled the bowls in the middle of the table. Hermione helped herself to meager portions of everything, ate it slowly and then simply sat there, occasionally taking a sip of her drink to convince people she wasn't in a trance. Her mind couldn't stay in Hogwarts. It kept drifting off to her parents and to Ron and Harry and, every time she looked over at Draco, the cuts on his wrist. Had he been lying when he said they were an accident? It certainly didn't look like a slip on a razor blade.  
  
Eventually the table cleared and with "Merry Christmas" called out behind them, everyone left. Still, Hermione sat there. At first she thought she was alone, but then she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and for the second time that day locked eyes with Draco over the table.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Why are you?" he challenged.  
  
"Thinking," Hermione looked back down at the table.  
  
"I know you seem to think that no one else has the ability to think except for you, but I do have that right too and, even if I didn't, I could sit at the table."  
  
"I never said you couldn't sit at the table."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you so upset about? You've been moping around all day," Draco eyed Hermione.  
  
"Tell me where you got those cuts and I'll tell you why I'm so upset." She was positive he wasn't going to answer truthfully; therefore, she wouldn't have to answer at all.  
  
"I cut myself, happy?"  
  
"What?" Hermione's face snapped up. "Why?"  
  
"Release," he shrugged. "It's a way to get out anger frustration and disappointment," Draco replied in a monotone voice. "My God, doesn't anyone know about self-mutilation in this place. It's not all that uncommon."  
  
"Draco.are - does - does anyone know?"  
  
"Not until now," Draco pulled his robes further over his arms self- consciously. "Now what got you so down? Truthfully Granger, as if your face doesn't normally look deformed enough, do you have to add that grotesque expression?"  
  
"No, I choose to look like hell, Malfoy. And to answer your first question, spending Christmas alone," Hermione blushed. Here Draco was admitting he was cutting himself for "release" and she was admitting that she was upset because she was alone on Christmas. "Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"No," Draco laughed. "It's better to be alone here than at home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask," Draco shot her a look that clearly said she was being particularly nosy, but it didn't stop her.  
  
"Why are you so angry, frustrated, and disappointed?"  
  
"Look, I really enjoyed this little heart to heart, but I prefer not to talk about me. I'm going to go back up to the common room. Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco stood up and swept out of the Great Hall. Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, which told her she had two more hours until she had to be back to her dorm. She Stepped out of the entrance to the school and smiled as a snowflake landed on her nose.  
  
She sat down on the front steps and watched the snow gently fall, thinking again about her family. The last Christmas they had together, they had gone outside to build snowmen. This Christmas, Hermione decided, I'll just build one myself. After about thirty minutes of work, a small snowman sat on the side of Hogwarts' entrance, guarding the castle. She laughed lightly at her deformed creation.  
  
"May I ask what's so amusing, Granger?" a familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"Look around, Draco. No one is here to be fooled by your act and I'm not upset by it, so if you followed me to try to make my Christmas as horrible as yours, you might as well go back up to the Slytherin common room," Hermione spoke without ever turning around to face him. Something about his face intimidated her and she found herself much more confident when not forced to stare at it. "If you would stop spending so much time trying to make others miserable and looked around, you might see why I was enjoying my time to myself. It's Christmas and we're in one of the most amazing places on the earth. If you can't learn to enjoy that then go back up to your stone room and let me."  
  
"How can you laugh at a snowman and act like I'm missing out on something?" he laughed snidely.  
  
"It's not the snowman I'm laughing at, Draco. It was a laugh about this place and memories and.I don't know. It was a laugh showing how happy I was to be alive. You don't always need a reason to be happy."  
  
"You're fooling yourself into thinking things are so much better than they really are, Granger," he said with a detectable hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Maybe you're fooling yourself into thinking they're worse. Or maybe for you it actually is worse, but if you don't give things a reason to get better, they never will." Hermione stood up straight and walked up the steps to where Draco was. "To actually live is a choice. One I don't think you've made yet," she told him straight to his face and with that she went back into the castle.  
  
Draco just stood there, staring at her back. He shook his head unbelievably and began walking up to his common room. Later that night, he picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and began expressing his emotions the only way he knew how. He wrote.  
  
Something is wrong  
  
With the sum of us  
  
That I can't seem to erase  
  
How can I be  
  
The only one  
  
Without a smile on my face  
  
When now  
  
You're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight?  
  
You show your pain  
  
Like it really hurts  
  
And I can't even  
  
Start to feel mine  
  
And I'm standing in place  
  
With my head first  
  
And I shake, I shake, I shake  
  
And I see your progress  
  
Stretched out for miles  
  
And miles  
  
And you're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight?  
  
This is the sound I make  
  
These are the words I chose  
  
But somehow the right thing to say  
  
Just won't come out  
  
'Cause you're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight?  
  
I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you  
  
Tonight. (Matchbox 20, "Could I be You")  
  
"How could someone be so happy just to be alive?" he wondered aloud to himself later that night as he held a pair of scissors in his hand. "I can barely stand it." He slowly slid the blade against his skin. When he was done, three new cuts were present on his arm and blood was dripping into the towel wrapped around his wrist. Everything seemed to flow out of him with the blood. His worries, his hatred, his pain."What's the point, they all come back - "before the small hint of a conscience in Draco Malfoy could finish its thought, he passed out on the bed.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open slowly and the infirmary slowly came into view. Draco's eyes protested the white room and tried to close, but he forced them to stay open, trying to take in his surroundings. The door across the room opened slowly and the moving mass of brown hair Draco had become far too accustomed to over the past week entered the room with a tray of food in her hands.  
  
"You're awake," she doubled back, surprised. "I brought you breakfast."  
  
A bowl full of what looked like white mush was placed in front of him and he looked at it disgustedly. "What is it?"  
  
"It used to be oatmeal, but Madam Pomfrey did something to it. I think she added a potion to help build your blood count," Hermione walked over to the bed next to his and sat down.  
  
"Why would I need that?" he felt stupid being in the infirmary and not knowing the reason and having Granger bringing him his meals like a house elf.  
  
"Look at your arm," Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the bandaged knob on the end of his arm. "Your knife slipped a little too far this time." Draco could see that she was appalled by the entire situation, but what would she know? She grew up in a pampered life with the hero of the century as her best friends and the top grades in Hogwarts. No pressure at all.  
  
"You think that was an accident?" he chuckled. "God, Granger, you're not as smart as people give you credit for, are you?" He watched almost guiltily as Hermione's eyes went blank and a small drip of water passed almost unnoticed across her face. "What difference does it make to you? Why are you crying?"  
  
"You could've died, Draco. Don't you see that? I know you don't think you're worth much, but to other people you are. No matter how rude you are to them, no matter how many times you put them down, people still care. I still care whether or not you take your own life because the life that was given to you is so full of opportunity and you just won't reach out and grab it. I want you to have that chance."  
  
"Why do you bother caring for people who have made nothing but a negative influence on your life?" Draco snapped. "That's stupid. All you're doing is hurting yourself by being here, you see that don't you?"  
  
"I care because if I don't, I'll end up like you; I'd be miserable, suicidal, and cold-hearted because I made the wrong decision. Compassion makes all the difference, believe it or not."  
  
Draco was sitting there, staring up at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.  
  
"Ms. Granger, what are you still doing in here? Mr. Malfoy needs his rest. Shoo, come on now," she hurried Hermione out of the door.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, could I just have two more minutes. Please? He's been resting for almost two days and I promise I'll leave after that," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but I'm counting the seconds," the agitated woman stalked back into her office. "Make it quick, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Draco," Hermione began, "tell me what I can do to convince you to stop doing this. I'll do anything."  
  
"Th -" Draco paused. "Keep caring. Then, I'll stop."  
  
Hermione looked up, surprised. There was vulnerability about him lying there in the hospital bed, asking her to care. He seemed . almost humble when he admitted he needed someone. She smiled down at him, "Feel better, Draco. Merry belated Christmas, since you missed the real one." She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her, now letting the tears fall freely.  
  
Six days later, Harry and Ron returned to Hogwarts. Hermione was still acting strangely, but they barely noticed between all of their stories about dragons and Harry's going on about how he wanted a brother like Charlie. Hermione didn't really listen to half the things they said, but, as long as she threw in an occasional "yeah" or "that sounds like fun," they never noticed.  
  
Classes picked up again two days later and Hermione was thankful for the distraction. She had cut her workload down a lot for her fifth year, so she got through her classes pretty easily except, of course, for the fact that Draco was in two of them. She didn't know what to do when Harry, Ron, and Draco starting throwing insults back and forth and she was supposed to care for both of them. Usually, she ended up in the middle and received a harsh comment from both sides, but she accepted it as the price to pay for compassion.  
  
The quidditch season was almost over, much to Harry's dismay, and on Saturday the last game of the year was going to be played. Yet again, Gryffindor and Slytherin were going up against each other for the Quidditch Cup and both teams had been training like crazy, Gryffindor in the morning, and Slytherin in the afternoon. All of the players' nerves were high; people weren't eating and you could catch a few players training on their off days, zooming around the quidditch field like their lives depended on it.  
  
"Harry," Hermione complained the morning before the game, "you have to eat. If not you're just going to get sick and have no energy and that's not going to do you any good." She picked up a bowl of cereal and held it out to him. "Finish this." Harry ate about half of the bowl and Hermione sat back and settled down, relieved he had at least eaten that much.  
  
She looked across the Great Hall to where Draco was talking to the Slytherin captain and frowned. She didn't feel like she had been keeping up her end of the deal by caring for Draco very well. In fact, she hadn't said to words to him since the day in the hospital. Well, other than those said during a fight.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team left to get ready and soon after the rest of the school followed them and piled into the stands. Everyone was in high spirits for the big game; even Hermione was smiling as she took her place next to Hagrid and Ron.  
  
Madam Hooch stepped onto the field and introduced the Slytherin team. The silver and green section of the stands cheered wildly while everyone else either sat perfectly still or booed, as usual when Slytherin played. When the Gryffindor team was introduced, however, the crowd erupted on three sides. The team members took their places and Hermione pulled out her omni oculars from the World Cup last year. She zoomed in on Harry, who was already watching the box at Madam Hooch's feet intently, and then on Draco, who sat upon his broom nonchalantly, not seeming to care about the game at all. "The story of his life," she mumbled to herself before moving her omni oculars back to Harry.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. The quaffle was thrown high into the air and Hermione lowered omni oculars so she could see what was going on with the quaffle. In ten minutes, the game was tied thirty-to- thirty and suddenly both Harry and Draco started on a breakneck dive toward the ground. They flew neck and neck until they evened out, level with the ground. Hermione watched amazedly at how gracefully each of them flew, even in the high-speed race that was going on. Then, for no reason, Harry's broomstick gave an unexpected jerk and it hit Draco's, throwing Draco to the ground. He landed on his neck and twisted abnormally on the ground.  
  
Madam Hooch quickly ran onto the field and Harry landed next to Draco's broomstick and grabbed it with his empty hand, for in the other hand was the Snitch. Professor Snape stepped onto the field and put the limp body of Draco on a floating stretcher and led him up to, presumably, Madam Pomfrey with the guidance of his wand. Madam Hooch declared Gryffindor the winner of the Quidditch Cup and there was, again, an eruption of cheering from three sides of the field. Hermione was the only person in the Gryffindor stands who rushed down from the stands and to the castle; everyone else on the field was congratulating the Gryffindor team.  
  
Hermione ran after Professor Snape's retreating back and caught up with them as Draco was turned into the infirmary. Professor Snape slammed the door in her face after he went in behind Draco. Hermione sighed and sat down next to the door, knowing that Snape's rudeness meant for her to leave them alone. After about an hour, both Snape and Draco walked out of the infirmary, Draco solemnly following Snape.  
  
She stood up and Draco gave her a look that clearly said "not now."  
  
"Is there a reason you have been sitting out here for an hour?" Professor Snape snapped at her.  
  
"I just needed to talk to Madam Pomfrey and I didn't want to interrupt," Hermione lied. Behind Snape, Draco mouthed "I'll write you later."  
  
"I guess I'll go in and talk to her now," Hermione ducked in the door and waited for Snape and Draco to leave before heading up to the library. For the first time since she took Muggle Studies, she went to section about emotions. She looked up depression and then self-mutilation. All of the books said the same thing. It's about release. It is an addiction. All you can do is love them and not push anything. "A lot of help you are," Hermione spoke to the book before putting it back on the shelf. She went back up to the Gryffindor common room where there was a party going on. Butterbeer bottles littered the floor and people were talking loudly. Hermione quickly congratulated Harry and went up to her dorm, uninterested in having anything to do with a party, especially over something that had hurt Draco.  
  
She sat down on her bed and opened Incantations You Need to Know in her lap. Half way down the first page, a light tapping on the window interrupted her. She looked up to see a large brown barn owl holding a letter outside. She opened her window and it swooped down and left the letter on her bed before exiting.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Why were you for waiting for me after the game? Didn't you have celebrating to do? I was fine, just a torn ligament, but Madam Pomfrey fixed that. I was beginning to think you didn't care. I couldn't talk to you earlier because Snape was there.  
  
Since I was in the infirmary the first time, my father put me into therapy. Mother's orders. I suppose he agreed because it would make him look like the arse he is if he didn't. He has to keep up that social image of being perfect, you know. I'm supposed to be on medication, but that is a crock. It's all an illusion. Just thought you should know that nothing was wrong after the game. Congratulations on Gryffindor winning the Cup, even if it was unfairly.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione took out her parchment and quill, eager to write back to Draco.  
  
Draco,  
  
Thank you for telling me that everything was okay. Of course I still care. I just don't know what to do when you, Harry, and Ron are bickering. How is therapy? Helping I hope. Why don't you take your medication? I know it seems stupid, but the doctor must've given it to you for a reason. I don't think Harry hit your broomstick on purpose, though I didn't get a chance to talk to him about it. Anyway, I hope you are doing well.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Hermione got out of bed and went to send the letter to Draco. She ambled up to the owlry and tied the parchment to a school owl's leg. She then went back to the Great Hall since dinner was supposed to bestarting in twenty minutes. The Gryffindor table was still empty but Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin's were almost full. The party obviously hadn't ended yet. As she sat down, Harry and Ron walked in, talking excitedly. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco stand up at the Slytherin table and start walking towards them. She hopped up nervously and tried to reach Harry and Ron before Draco did, but it was no use.  
  
"Knocked me off my broom on purpose, Potter? Knew it was the only way you could win?" The Great Hall went almost completely quiet and Draco's voice echoed off the walls.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Malfoy. I lost control, but I didn't do it on purpose," Harry stared back at Draco, who was a good bit taller than him, with not a hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right," Draco scowled. "Because of you, Slytherin lost the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"No, you're wrong. You seem to think that you're better than anyone else, but you're so wrong. I'm better than you are. Face it," Harry practically yelled in his face. Hermione sat off to the side, watching nervously.  
  
Draco laughed and lowered his voice so only Harry and Ron could hear, "Let's see. I challenge you to a duel on the last day of school in the astronomy tower. Midnight."  
  
"Last time you challenged me to a duel, you didn't show. You chickened out and told Filch we were up there. How am I supposed to believe you this time?"  
  
"I have something to prove this time. I will be there," Draco walked back to the Slytherin table and took his seat.  
  
"Harry," Hermione rushed up to him. "Don't go. It's too dangerous. You could get hurt or get in trouble or both."  
  
"Hermione, we've been though this before. I'm going." 


	2. Hogsmeade

~A month later~  
  
  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall bellowed so loudly that her voice echoed all the way down the hall to where the Gryffindors were climbing the stairs slowly up to their common room. Seamus Finnigan sighed and made his way reluctantly up the stairs. He planned on waiting in the common room until his friends came up and told him the story of their punishment. "It's truly amazing that they had ventured so far over the line this ti-" Parvati Patil began but was cut off as she fell through one of the many trick stairs in the castle. Half of the school had ventured downstairs, curious as to what all of the yelling was about, but had quickly been urged back to their common rooms by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"On the last day of school! You thought that would make you free from detention, did you? How did this happen?" the aging professor rubbed her eyes behind her glasses.  
  
Hermione hung her head ashamedly. Ron just stood there glaring at the blond haired boy next to him as if he hadn't bathed in over a year. The pure disgust Ron had towards Draco stopped him from speaking; the look he was giving required Ron's full attention.  
  
"Professor," Harry began, "we didn't mean to hit Mrs. Norris with the hex. Draco and I were having a duel and she got in the middle of it." Draco now shot Harry a look that matched Ron's.  
  
"I knew that much, Mr. Potter, but thank you for being honest. I am going to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Stay here," she looked at them over the rim of her glasses. She stalked quickly out of her office and down the hallway.  
  
"You just had to drag me down with you, didn't you, Potter," Draco spat.  
  
"Please, Malfoy. I didn't even tell Professor McGonagall that you put the hex on Mrs. Norris on purpose," Harry ran his hand through his tousled black hair.  
  
Draco plopped down in McGonagall's chair. "I wonder how they're going to punish us," he sneered. "The damn cat just had to get in the way. She didn't even hit the wall that hard."  
  
"She flew across the Great Hall!" Hermione looked up for the first time. "If we get expelled because of this." Harry looked closely at Hermione's face. Her eyes were red and puffy and an angry red color quickly took its place in her cheeks.  
  
"You shouldn't have come with us, Hermione," Harry looked at her apologetically. "You warned us and now you're in trouble."  
  
"I would have come anyway, Harry. I knew you wouldn't back out and I wasn't about to let you go duel alone."  
  
"I would've been there," Ron spoke up.  
  
"Yes, you were a ton of help," Hermione said sarcastically. "You jumped on Malfoy's back and started beating him! If anything, you got us in more trouble." Hermione began pacing the room nervously.  
  
The four of them waited in Professor McGonagall's office for ten minutes and then she returned. Hermione stopped pacing and looked up at the professor. Draco spun around in the chair behind her desk, but made no attempt to move from it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, get out of my chair," Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the chair and it spun so quickly that Draco flew out of it and onto the floor. Harry and Ron tried their hardest not to snicker as he got up and wiped himself off.  
  
"Due to the fact that you chose to perform this little stunt on the final day of school, your punishment will not be held at Hogwarts. You instead will be working at a daycare center in Hogsmeade. They need volunteers and Professor Dumbledore, who is very close to the head witch there, volunteered the four of you. You will work for one week, five hours a day, and stay in the apartments above the center. After you are done working, you will be free to roam the town. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you will take one room while Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy take the other."  
  
"Professor," Draco stepped closer to the desk, "I cannot work at a daycare center. I am supposed to be traveling to Italy the first week of the summer. I'm terribly sorry. I suppose my detention will have to be served when I arrive back to school."  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, it will not. I have talked to your father. You will be missing your vacation to Italy and you will work at the daycare."  
  
"Wait a second," Ron cut in," you mean, like, a daycare? With babies and slobber and all of that?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Babies usually do stay in daycare," McGonagall said sarcastically. "You will be taken to Hogsmeade as everyone else boards the Hogwarts' Express. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said semi-happily and exited the office quickly.  
  
"I suggest the rest of you follow in Ms. Granger's footsteps and make your way to the common rooms," Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk and sighed.  
  
The three boys exited the office. "A damn daycare." Draco's voice drifted back to Harry and Ron as he headed in the opposite direction of them and toward the Slytherin common room. "Might as well have been assigned to go back into the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Hermione was waiting at the top of the staircase for Harry and Ron. "Well, that certainly was a relief. I was almost positive we were going to get expelled after the fuss Filch made."  
  
"Relieved?" Ron cried. "As if I didn't have my fair share of babies when Ginny was born. I swear, Hermione, they are the most annoying creatures on earth! And you have to take care of them with - with - Malfoy!"  
  
"Hermione's right, Ron. Our punishment could've been much worse," Harry stated before stopping at the picture of a fat woman in a frilly pink dress. "Parvus canis," he told the woman and the picture slid forward.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry, Ron," she nodded curtly before following the stairway up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Relieved." Ron muttered before following Harry up to the boys' dorms.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early and put on his old glasses. "Ron," he shook his friend, "Ron, wake up. You haven't even begun to pack."  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron grumbled. "All I have to do is shove my junk in the trunk. It's not like I'm going home for mom to yell at me."  
  
"I'm going down to the Great Hall once I'm dressed. See you there," Harry grabbed his clothes from the edge of his bed and headed off to get dressed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered as he slowly turned out of bed. "Wait for me."  
  
Once the two boys were done getting dressed, they made their way down to the Great Hall where Hermione was already sitting, waiting for them. "Ron," she looked at him apologetically, "a barn owl form the ministry brought this. I figure it is from your parents." She held out a bright red envelope.  
  
"Looks like you don't have to be home to be yelled at, Ron," Harry looked down at the Howler.  
  
"Not another one!" Ron sat down on the bench and took the envelope from Hermione. "Well, here it goes," he opened the flap and instantly the loud, magnified voice of Mrs. Weasley filled the Great Hall.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! A duel? What in heaven's name were you thinking? You left bed after hours; you were involved in an illegal use of magic, and hurt Mr. Filch's cat! I cannot believe you. Just wait until you get home, young man. Working at a daycare and being free to roam Hogsmeade is nothing compared to what I have waiting for you. Fred and George are helping me begin a list of what needs to be done around here. I will see you in a week and you better be prepared. Oh, and hello Harry and Hermione," her voice lowered a little bit. "I can't wait to see you over the summer, dears. Please, do keep Ron in line while in Hogsmeade. Goodbye." The Howler exploded in mid-air.  
  
"Is it over?" Ron asked from between the two arms his head had been cowering beneath throughout the entire Howler.  
  
"I think so," Harry laughed.  
  
"She sounded really angry, Ron," Hermione looked worriedly at him.  
  
"Way to state the obvious," Ron sneered.  
  
Hermione sneered right back at Ron before turning to Harry. "Are you all ready to go? We are probably going to be leaving in about an hour and a half."  
  
"Yes. I finished last night."  
  
"Good. I'm going back up to the dormitories and bringing my bags down. Since we are not riding the train, we will have to do that ourselves," Hermione stood up and strode off to Gryffindor tower. On her way out, she passed Draco Malfoy who gave her a brief nod. Draco confidently sauntered to the head of the Slytherin table and took his usual spot.  
  
As Hermione predicted, an hour and a half later Hagrid came into the Great Hall and gathered the four students not allowed to go home that day. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco dragged their trunks behind them and followed Hagrid to the old, beat up car that would take them to Hogsmeade.  
  
"K, 'Arry. Jest load yer stuff back there and we'll be outta here in no time," Hagrid pulled open the trunk. Everyone put their bags in the back and loaded into the car. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the back seat and Draco and Hagrid in the front. Slowly, the car made its way to Hogsmeade.  
  
After a thirty-minute drive that actually could've taken ten if Hagrid had actually driven a car before, they reached Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermione brightened at the sight of the town they had visited since their third year at Hogwarts. Now, it was the summer before their sixth year. The four students climbed out of the car in front of the dilapidated nursery and pulled their trunks from the back of their car. The house was five stories high and built on a slant. The outside was an ivory color and windows scattered the front of the house, many of them with holes or cracks in them.  
  
"Just wait until my father hears about this," Draco complained. "This place is in shambles. I wouldn't be surprised if it collapses one night while we are sleeping."  
  
"Don't let the outside fool yeh," Hagrid called from the driver's seat. "The inside's perty as a picture."  
  
"Sure it is," Malfoy rolled his eyes and took his broomstick out of the trunk.  
  
"Ok, we're done, Hagrid," Harry called. "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"My pleasure, 'Arry," Hagrid called. "See yeh next year." Then, Hagrid drove away.  
  
"Well, let's got get settled in," Hermione dragged her trunk to the door and knocked. A kindly looking, middle-aged woman answered the door and when she saw them, smiled brightly.  
  
"New volunteers!" she called as she ushered them inside. "My name is Suede. It's nice to meet you. We haven't had a young face in here to volunteer in ages! And you are.?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione extended her hand and Suede shook it heartily.  
  
"Harry Potter." Unlike most people, Suede did not do a retake and stare at his scar. She graciously welcomed him as she did Hermione and then moved onto Ron, whom she gave a large hug.  
  
"Another Weasley!" she grinned. "Your brothers, George and Fred, used to come in here all the time and play with the children, showing them silly jokes and nonesuch."  
  
"Sounds like them," Ron smiled weakly.  
  
"And so there is one more left," Suede paused. "That must mean you are.Draco Malfoy," she smiled at Draco. He didn't smile back. Hermione watched as Suede's face fall as if she was confused and she felt sorry for the woman. "Well, let me show you your rooms," she led them up two flights of stairs.  
  
The building really was much nicer on the inside. Everything was painted a pale peach color with various pieces of artwork hanging along the walls. There was an iron, spiraling staircase leading up the four stories. On the third story, they turned right and Suede placed the three boys in a large room with one bunk bed and a cot. She then led Hermione to a small room with one bed and a large dresser.  
  
Hermione set down her things and turned to Suede. "Well, since today is our first day and we do have to get five hours in, do you mind showing us the rooms with the children?"  
  
"No, of course not! That is, after all, why we are here. Boys," she called down the hall, "please follow me and I will show you the rooms you will be watching."  
  
The three boys exited their rooms, Draco tagging slowly behind, and Suede led the four of them down to the second floor. "Harry and Ron, you will have this room. They are boys and girls six to eight years old. You will watch them from 10 AM to 3 PM. They normally behave well and I doubt you will have any problems. Hermione and Draco, please follow me."  
  
Hermione watched Draco's face and it seemed to relax a little bit once Harry and Ron were gone. If the boy wasn't so horrible, Hermione actually might of felt sorry for him. No one should be uptight simply because they are around other human beings.  
  
Suede opened the fifth door down on her left and ushered Hermione and Draco into it. "You will watching the three to five year olds. You have the same hours as Ron and Harry. I hate to run off so quickly, but I really must go. Tata," she hurried out the door.  
  
"So.you're a girl, presumably," Draco turned to Hermione. "What do we do with these things?" He looked down at the children as if he had never seen one before.  
  
"What? You think simply because I am a female, I have nothing better to do than watch over kids?" Hermione snapped at him.  
  
"Was I incorrect in thinking that?"  
  
"You watch them, you play with them, you rebuke them when they do something wrong and if they mess up again, you take away privileges," Hermione repeated in a monotone voice.  
  
Draco smirked, "Knew you had to be good for something." He walked to the front of the room and sat down heavily in a red leather chair. All of the children immediately crowded around him with their wide eyes glued on Draco. They sat down in a circle at the base of the chair.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco looked down at the kids.  
  
"I think they expect you to read them a story," Hermione called over the children, trying hard to hide her smile.  
  
"What gave them the idea I would do that?"  
  
"Normally, the big chair in the front of the room is the story time chair. Here, read." Hermione handed him a book from the floor. Draco looked down at The Wicked Werewolf for a moment before shoving it back in Hermione's hand.  
  
"No, you read."  
  
"Draco, you will have to pull some of the weight around here. Just read the story, they're waiting." Sure enough, when you looked down at the children, every one of their eyes were locked on the blond boy in the "story time chair."  
  
"So." Draco began uncertainly. "Does anyone want to hear about the Wicked Werewolf?" A series of cheers came from the small children and Draco opened the book. "Far away in a dark, scary forest, there lived a werewolf. This wasn't just any werewolf either, he could change into a werewolf any time he wanted to, not only on the full moon."  
  
Hermione watched from the back of the class smiling slightly at each of the children as their facial features contorted to match the emotions in the book. They were so tiny and cute! This wasn't so bad after all. She sat down in one of the chairs at the back of the room and watched Draco continue reading the book.  
  
".And then, a tiny man popped out from behind the tree." Now, not only did the children's faces change, but Draco acted out the story, also. By the end of the book, Draco had fallen to the ground, acting out the part of the dead werewolf, and Hermione was fast asleep in the back of the room.  
  
"Ok, kids," Draco whispered, "Do whatever you want now. I'm going to stay sitting right here," he propped his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. "If the kid expert gets to sleep, I can too," he mumbled before drifting off.  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open a half an hour later to see about 10 kids surrounding her. Ten more had crowded around Draco's chair in the front of the room.  
  
"Oh, no! I feel asleep," she muttered. "Hey guys," she smiled at the kids. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Coloring."  
  
"Oh, fun," she got up and headed toward Draco's chair. "Draco?"  
  
"Shhh! He's asleep," a little girl tugged on Hermione's shirt.  
  
"Not him, too!" she reached the chair and gently pushed a few of the children away from the chair. "Oh my goodness," she stared at Draco in shock and amusement. "Draco, wake up!" she shook him roughly. "Wake up!"  
  
Draco woke up startled and immediately reached his hand into his pocket to find his wand. "Oh, it's just you. What is on your face?" he laughed.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Don't tell me they did it to me too!" Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at the blackboard, "Reflectimore."  
  
"Oh my." she sighed at her refection. Blue, yellow, and red circles of paint covered her face. "So," she turned back to the children, "this is what you were coloring?" A few small heads bobbed up and down.  
  
"Thirty more minutes. Only thirty more minutes." she spoke to herself.  
  
"Stressing out?" Draco smiled smugly.  
  
"Slightly," Hermione admitted. "You're not the only one who's disappointed that they have to miss the first week of summer vacation, you know? I was supposed to be going back to Paris and taking classes that Hogwarts doesn't offer. There was one class I was supposed to take that would allow me to get my apparition license in September."  
  
"Oh, the fun," Draco laughed. "More classes."  
  
"If your just going to be snide, you might as well keep your mouth shut. You don't bother me." For once, Draco didn't seem to have a ruse comeback. "Are you going to come with me, Ron, and Harry to the Three Broomsticks once we get off duty?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Got other plans?" Hermione asked, doubted.  
  
"No, I just need to. relax. Take a nap, think, whatever."  
  
"Another nap? You'll certainly be well rested."  
  
"That's what I'm shooting for," Draco sat back in the chair again and closed his eyes. "Tell me when it's three."  
  
Hermione closed her Care of Magical Creatures book. She had picked up two of her books for next year while in Hogsmeade. "Could this week have been anymore stressful?" she muttered to herself as she set the book down on the nightstand next to her bed. First, there was the stress of finals. Next, there was the problem with Harry getting into a duel. Then, there was being caught in the duel. And, now, she was stuck with the slacker of the year trying to take care of a bunch of three year olds. For a week. She wouldn't be able to get her apparition license early and she wouldn't be able to take her classes. In fact, the only thing she would probably get from this experience would be a headache and a horrible, everlasting impression of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You've made me laugh, now hear me cry. Just listen to my soul weep one more time." Hermione sat up in bed and turned on her light as she listened to someone singing outside her door. She got up and tiptoed to her door and leaned her ear against it. The man's voice kept singing a song she had never heard before. He was good. Very good. Suddenly, the door fell out from under Hermione and she stumbled out into the hallway.  
  
"Eavesdropping on something?" Draco stared down at her.  
  
"That was you?" Hermione asked unbelievably.  
  
"Singing? Yes, that was me. Why? Have something to correct on that too?" he sneered.  
  
"No," Hermione hung her head. "You were very good. What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Getting a drink," he raised his glass. "You?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Should've figured," Draco smirked and started walking back to the boys' room.  
  
"What were you singing?"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Why do you have a sudden interest in my singing?"  
  
"I've never heard you sing before and I never knew you were that good. I guess I'm just curious about it," Hermione answered truthfully.  
  
"It was a song I made up. I don't sing for people. My father thinks it is immature and pointless. He also thinks it is something that muggles hold too high in opinion, so therefore it is forbidden in my family. Anymore questions?"  
  
"No," Hermione paused and entered her room. She opened the door a little way and called after Draco, "thank you for telling me that."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal," Draco shut his door behind him.  
  
Hermione crawled back into her bed. She took out a small piece of parchment and her quill and quickly scribbled down the lyrics she had heard Draco sing. You've made me laugh  
  
  
  
Now hear me cry  
  
  
  
  
  
Just listen to my soul weep  
  
One more time  
  
"Maybe there's more to Draco than we thought," she considered silently to herself before she laid down and slipped off to sleep. 


	3. Leaving

A/N - Hey people. I know, I managed to avoid an author note so far (I never do disclaimers. I doubt J.K. Rowling would come on here and check every story to look for a disclaimer. Then again, watch me get sued.), but here I am. I just wanted to thank the two people that did review. I really appreciate it. I don't think the first two chapters really do the story justice, but I needed some way to break into the plot and that's how I chose to do it, so.Anyway, I'll shut up now. Here's the third chapter.  
  
The next morning the sun rose and spread a it's light pink blanket over Hermione's yellow room. "Hermione, wake up!" someone was banging loudly on the door.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?"  
  
"It's 9:55, Hermione. You have to start working at ten. This is the third time someone's had to wake you up."  
  
"Oh my God, thanks Harry!" Hermione popped out of bed and ran for her trunk. "Where are my clothes?" she muttered frantically. In three minutes, Hermione was ready to go and rushed down the spiral staircase, nervously fiddling with her buttons.  
  
"Oomph," she gasped for air as she ran into something hard on the second floor. She stood up and quickly recomposed herself as she watched Draco get off the ground. "I'm sorry!" she jumped to help him up.  
  
"I don't need your help, thanks, just slow down next time. Come on, let's get to the room," Draco grinned slightly at her hastiness.  
  
Hermione stood there, confused. He hadn't yelled at her. He hadn't sneered. He hadn't threatened her. Actually, Draco Malfoy had just shown Hermione the closest thing to human compassion she had ever seen from him simply because he hadn't been rude when she messed up. Normally, he jumped at that chance. Hermione snapped back into reality and hurried after Draco, who was now twenty feet in front of her.  
  
"Are you going to come with us today?"  
  
"Come with who where?" Draco held the door open and Hermione passed though it.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and I are going back into the town. We're going to the Three Broomsticks and then shopping," Hermione took a seat in the front of the room.  
  
"Again, I'm going to have to say I'll pass," Draco again sat in the red chair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In case you haven't realized, Harry and Ron aren't too fond of me and it does work the other way around," Draco looked at her like she was mad for not realizing that.  
  
"You're going to spend all of your week in Hogsmeade locked up in that horrid little room simply because those two don't act like they like you? That's a waste. And, an observation, but if you want them to act nicely to you, maybe you should try making the first move on that."  
  
"What makes you think I want them to act nicely to me or that I care what you and your friends think about me?" Draco's usual sneer returned. "I have six more days and then I'm out of here."  
  
"And what happens when you get back to Hogwarts?" Hermione pushed. "The same horrible rivalry keeps on going and get us into even more trouble, unless, you do something to stop it."  
  
"Please just hand me a book to read, Hermione. The children we are supposed to be watching are getting impatient."  
  
Draco read a book and the children went through playtime, nap time, and hide and go seek easily. Soon, Suede had come in the room and dismissed them.  
  
"The offer still stands if you ever want to take me up on it," Hermione swept passed Draco and down to the end of the hall where Harry and Ron stood waiting for her.  
  
  
  
"So," Ron took a gulp of his butterbeer, "how's playing house with Draco coming along?"  
  
"Horribly," Hermione sighed. "For just a second, he seems to be partially human and then he goes right back to being horrible."  
  
"Evil is as evil does. There is nothing human hiding itself in Malfoy."  
  
"What about you two?" Hermione pushed the topic away from Draco.  
  
"We're not doing badly," Harry mumbled while he shuffled around in his pockets to get out the correct change for Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Yeah," Ron laughed. "Except for when the kid stole Harry's wand and chased him around the classroom shooting sparks."  
  
Hermione hid her face behind her cup to keep from laughing. "It's okay, Harry. Draco and I fell asleep and the children colored things all over our faces on the first day."  
  
Ron snorted out his butterbeer. "That's worse than Harry!"  
  
"I have to go to pick up a book from the library. I suppose neither of you want to go, so I'll meet you back at Suede's later." Hermione stood up and placed her silver sickles on the table before leaving."Why do I even bother with those two?" she swung the door open to the local library.  
  
The Modern-Day Witch's Clues to Bewitching by Linhope Lynx stood in the middle of the nonfiction section on the very top shelf. "How do they expect you to reach these things?" she mumbled as she climbed up on the bottom shelf and stretched to reach the book. She had to climb three shelves before she reached it. She jerked the book from its wedged position on the shelf and lost her balance, falling backward onto somebody.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Bloody hell. What do I look like? A big pillow?"  
  
"No, but you work well as one," Hermione pushed her bushy brown hair out of her face and looked across at Draco. "Sorry. Again."  
  
"I'll live. Here's your book," he held The Modern-Day Witch's Clues to Bewitching out to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks. So, I see you decided to venture from the house."  
  
"Suppose so. Do you know where I could find the latest Nimbus handbook?"  
  
"Right over here," Hermione led him two aisles over and plucked a book off the shelf. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's all I'm getting today."  
  
"You're welcome," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "Have you gone to Honeydukes yet? I want to go in there and pick up a few things for my parents if you would like to come."  
  
"No, I haven't been there," Draco paused. "I guess I could stand for a sugar quill."  
  
The two of them left the library and headed down the street toward Honeydukes.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry's voice followed them down the street. "Wait a second." He ran to catch up with the two of them. After a curt nod to Draco, he turned back to Hermione, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Honeydukes."  
  
"Great, could you do me a huge favor? Could you pick up three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Ron and I are doing a project with the kids in our class tomorrow and we need something to make eyeballs," Harry shuffled around in his robes, looking for a gold galleon.  
  
"What are you doing here with him?" Ron looked suspiciously at Draco.  
  
"Neither of us is here with the other, Weasley. She just helped me find a book in the library," Draco spoke up, spun around, and began towards Honeydukes.  
  
"Look at what you did, Ron!" Hermione snapped at Ron, took the galleon from Harry, and rushed after Draco.  
  
"And you ask why I don't bother trying," Draco turned to Hermione once she caught up with him. "You and your friends all think you're so much better than me because I'm rude and I'm Slytherin and I'm the son of a Death Eater. I didn't choose to be related to Lucius Malfoy, in case you haven't realized, but, still, the bad reputation his name carried has been passed on to me. There's no point in trying to be any different because everyone expects me to be like him!" Draco ranted.  
  
"Excuse me, but I never once gave you any reason to believe that I think I am better than you. I have tried to be nothing but courteous to you, and, for a second there, I thought I had a breakthrough, but now you are right back to being that person they all expect you to be. Why do you do that? If you hate it so much that they expect you to be like your father, then why do you help prove them right?"  
  
"Because.it's a lose, lose situation. I lose any chance of a good reputation or I lose the small bit of my father's good will I have managed to gain, and, trust me, my father isn't a man you want to be on your bad side. Especially when you have to go home for three months over the summer."  
  
"Well then why do you bother being human around me?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Because, like you said, you didn't judge me until I gave you a reason to, not my father's reputation or your friends' opinions," Draco looked up and looked Hermione directly in the eye. "Plus, a long time ago you told me you cared when no one else did.  
  
"I broke that promise. I haven't done a very good job of showing you I care, and I'm not really sure I've been making an effort to care at all," she whispered and pulled open the door to Honeydukes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to people breaking that kind of promise" Draco said solemnly. "Now can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You can ask, I'm not sure I'll answer," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Why did you bother trying to find out whether or not I was human?"  
  
"I had an inkling that the Draco Malfoy everyone knew and loathed was, in fact, Lucius Malfoy. Not you."  
  
"Of course," Draco smiled over his shoulder as he picked up three sugar quills, "the girl with all the answers does it again."  
  
"Was that a hint of rudeness or a joke?"  
  
"The latter."  
  
"Wow," Hermione smiled, "maybe I did get through to you."  
  
"Just don't go telling anybody. I can't make any promises that it will last"  
  
"Please try to make it last, Draco," Hermione begged over the display of Cockroach Clusters.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"What do you think is going on between those two?" Ron asked Harry as they walked to meet Sirius.  
  
"I don't think anything is going on between them," Harry sighed. "You're overanalyzing things, Ron."  
  
"C'mon Harry, you saw how mad she got at me when I upset Draco."  
  
"Maybe she's just sick of the constant bickering," Harry replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Fine, since you seem not to care about the Draco/ Hermione thing, what are you so worried about?" Ron complained impatiently.  
  
"I- ouch!" Harry's hand snapped to his forehead.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron grabbed Harry to keep him from falling.  
  
"It's the Riddle house. Come on, let's keep moving," Harry stumbled forward with his hand still clutched to his head.  
  
"I thought your scar stopped hurting around here once Voldemort left."  
  
"I guess it still has enough of Voldemort in it to hurt me."  
  
"Scary," Ron quickened his pace. "Did Sirius say why he wanted to see us?"  
  
"No, he just said to bring him food because he'd probably be stuck in his cave for a while," Harry held up the bag of food from the Three Broomsticks. "I think we have enough food in here to last him a year."  
  
"You never know, Sirius does eat a lot."  
  
The two of them reached the base of the mountain and the next fifteen minutes were spent in silence as they struggled to get up o Sirius' cave. A black dog stood waiting for them at the entrance of the cave and they crawled in. The dog quickly transformed into an extremely skinny man with rugged black hair.  
  
"Is that food?" Sirius nodded in the direction of the bag in Harry's hand.  
  
"Yeah," Harry held out the bag to him.  
  
"Steak, ham, potatoes, and . dog biscuits? Very funny, Harry."  
  
"It was Ron."  
  
Sirius dug into the bag and started shoving food in his mouth. Harry and Ron waited patiently as he finished a turkey leg and scooped the insides of a baked potato out of the skin and into his mouth. When he started on his butterbeer, Harry spoke up.  
  
"So, why was it so important that we came here, besides that you obviously needed food?"  
  
"I don't want to be the first to tell you this, but.Voldemort is back, Harry," Sirius looked up from the food in front of him and turned toward his godson.  
  
"Back? As in Britain?"  
  
"Back in Hogsmeade. I was walking around town the other day and I ventured up to the old Riddle mansion and Peter was there. I couldn't let him see me, obviously, so I went straight back to my cave and sent you an owl."  
  
"Is he back for me?" Harry gulped. "I'm not sure, just be careful, Harry," Sirius warned. Ron still stood in his corner, completely shocked.  
  
"H-have you told Dumbledore?" Ron asked.  
  
"I sent him an owl, but he hasn't replied yet. You two need to get back to town. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, like go looking for him, okay?"  
  
"Promise," Harry nodded before heading to the exit of the cave. "Thanks for telling us Sirius."  
  
"Be careful, Harry," Sirius called after him, "and thanks for the food."  
  
"Do you think he's after you, Harry?" Ron called after his friend as they climbed down the mountainside. "I don't know," Harry sighed. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, every other time Voldemort was around here, he was after you, so I'd think yes. But don't rely on me for that, I'm always wrong."  
  
"Well, that explains why my scar hurt earlier."  
  
"You think we should tell Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah. If Voldemort is -"  
  
"Harry, stop saying his name," Ron shivered.  
  
"Fine, if you-know-who is after me, it's inevitable for Hermione to be involved so I think she should know."  
  
"Good luck getting her away from Draco long enough to tell her," Ron sneered.  
  
"Jealous?" Harry grinned.  
  
"No, I just think it's a little traitorous to become such good friends with Draco all of the sudden."  
  
"Like I said earlier, Ron, you're overanalyzing this."  
  
"Sure I am, Harry," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the sugar quill, Draco," Hermione sucked on the end of the delicately spun sugar in her hand.  
  
"I bought too many. It's better to be used than wasted," Draco shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione smiled. I think I was definitely right when I said there might be more to Draco than we thought, she told herself.  
  
"Your parents are dentists right?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"If they're supposed to tell kids not to eat sugar, why did you go into a sweets shop to get them things?"  
  
"They love it. I brought back that gum that you chew and it whitens your teeth two shades last time I went home. They wanted me to bring them back more."  
  
Hermione shook her head and tried to clear her mind. All of the sudden, her thoughts seemed to run together and then her mind went completely blank. A confused look swept over her face and she stopped dead in her tracks. A hot, sharp pain shot through her legs and she fell to her knees. Draco turned around and rushed over to her side.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione just sat there on her knees motionless. Draco reached out his hand to touch her and she started convulsing. "Somebody help," he looked around nervously. People were staring at them and began to form a circle, but none of them moved. It seemed like he just sat there forever, completely helpless and then, behind the crowds, Draco heard someone shout "Expelliarmus," but by the time the crowd had parted, all that stood there was a black dog with a bone in its mouth.  
  
Hermione's convulsions toned down to shivers. Draco lifted her into his arms and headed back to Suede's, ignoring the throngs of witches and wizards gathered around them. Hermione dropped her head onto Draco's shoulders and he tried to reposition her so she fit easily into his arms. They still had about a half-mile to the daycare.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I- I-"  
  
"Forget I asked," Draco silenced her. "Just rest until we get back."  
  
Hermione mumbled her thanks and snuggled into Draco's chest, seemingly unaware of what she was doing or what was going on.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were walking silently along the dirt road when the familiar form of a black dog came rushing toward them. In mid-step, the dog turned into Sirius.  
  
"Harry, Ron, get back to the daycare, now. Voldemort attacked Hermione. She's okay, I think, but you need to get out of here. I'll explain to Dumbledore, just get out of Hogsmeade. Go to the Dursley's or Ron's an send me an owl once you're there."  
  
"What - "Harry began, but was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Just go," Sirius transfigured back into a dog and ran to the mountains. Harry and Ron took off in the other direction at a full sprint.  
  
  
  
Hermione lay in the bed with a cold towel on her forehead and a glass of ice water in her hand. "Draco, I insist you stop treating me like a baby. I'm fine now."  
  
"Why are you so eager to get out of bed? Is there somebody waiting for you in town or an appointment you have to be to?"  
  
"No, I just don't like being.pampered."  
  
"Are all muggles and muggle-borns this stubborn?" Draco took the water form her hand and set it on the nightstand.  
  
"Are all 'purebloods' this discriminatory?" she shot back.  
  
"I must admit, most of us are."  
  
Ron and Harry burst through the door a moment later, nearly running over Draco.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry gasped for air.  
  
"I'm fine now, though if Draco doesn't believe it, I doubt you will either."  
  
"What happened?" Ron took a sip of the water on the nightstand, causing Draco to give him a disgusted look.  
  
"I don't know. My mind went crazy and then all of the sudden went blank. I couldn't think at all. It was like I was in a trance and then my knees gave out from under me and I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"What did you see, Draco?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"After she fell she started convulsing and then someone behind all of the people yelled 'Expelliarmus,' but all I could see was a black dog. She stopped convulsing and so I picked her up and brought her back here."  
  
"How did you find out about it, Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Someone told us. We have to talk to you too, Hermione."  
  
"So.talk."  
  
"Alone," Ron shot a look at Draco, who politely stood up and left. As soon as the door was shut behind Draco, Ron began. "Hermione, You-know-who 's back in the Riddle mansion. Sirius told us. He was the one who cursed you and Sirius stopped him."  
  
"Voldemort's back?" Hermione sat up in her bed. "Harry, you need to get - "  
  
"I know. I told Suede. I'm leaving in the morning and so are you, Ron, and Draco."  
  
"Is he back for you?"  
  
"We don't know. The four of us have tickets for the 9AM train to London, I bought them earlier, so be ready."  
  
"Okay," Hermione agreed and sat back in her bed. "We need to tell Draco."  
  
"You want to tell him or should we all?" Harry looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I think we all should," she got up out of her bed and went down the hallway to the boys' room. Draco was sitting on his cot absentmindedly scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Draco?"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Er - could you come back to my room for a second?"  
  
"Sure," Draco looked confused but followed Hermione back to her room.  
  
"Draco," Harry began, "we get off work early. We leave tomorrow. Here's your ticket to London," Harry handed him the ticket.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something came up and Dumbledore said we get off duty early. Just be happy we get out of here," Ron answered snidely.  
  
"Actually, I was beginning to enjoy it here, but if we don't have to work I suppose there's no reason to stay," Draco took the ticket. "Thanks for the ticket. I'll pay you back."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Harry.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Hermione got out of bed. "I'm just going around the block, I don't need you to worry about me," she said to the nervous glances surrounding her.  
  
"Do you mind if I come? I need to get out of here." Draco asked.  
  
"No. Come on."  
  
Ron shot Harry a wary glance as the two of them walked out the door. "Nothing is going on between them, eh?"  
  
"So we're really leaving tomorrow?" Draco asked as they walked slowly down the worn road.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Do you know why?" he looked over at Hermione.  
  
"No," Hermione blushed under his gaze.  
  
"I have to ask you not to write me once we leave because if my father found out I befriended a 'Mudblood' he'd be furious."  
  
"What if." Hermione paused to think before smiling suspiciously, "I wrote in normal ink like I was Crabbe or Goyle and on the back in invisible ink from me?"  
  
"You would go through all that to write to me?"  
  
"Well I do need to keep getting through to you, don't I? If not, you might turn back to the evil carbon copy of your father."  
  
Draco laughed lightly. This is really weird, Hermione thought to herself. "What's going to happen when we get back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to begin by acting like the 'true' me and see where things go from there. You do realize though that I'm not sure if we can let people know that we're friends? I have no idea how they'd react except for that it would be negatively."  
  
"I know," Hermione hung her head.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I've been fine, Draco. I told you, I don't even remember what happened."  
  
"Do you want to remember?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I know this charm that will help you remember. It's really simple. It's just like restoring a memory."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"Of course," Draco laughed. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, placed it at the temple of her head, and muttered "Scante pluerma." Hermione gasped for air and turned to Draco. "Do you remember?"  
  
"I remember you have a very comfortable shoulder," she laughed. "Thank you, Draco."  
  
"I was really scared when that happened," Draco admitted. "I was surprised at how much I cared about what happened to you."  
  
"I'm surprised at how much I learned about you in two days and how wrong I was before this." Hermione looked up to see that they had already reached the daycare again.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco smiled at her and turned to go inside.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione sighed and sat down on the front porch. 


	4. An Unhealthy Union

A/N: 2 more reviews! Yay! Nitpikpokket, thanks for pointing out that without an explanation, Lucius's actions were far too caring. It's just hard to get into his character; I hate making people seem so inhuman. I fixed it, so hopefully it works now. Here's chapter four. Read. Please. *sniff*  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up an hour before they were to leave. She got dressed, packed her trunk and put Crookshanks in his kennel. After a quick glance at the room, she headed down the stairs with her bags. She put them by the front door and stepped outside on the porch. The summer air was heavy and hot and it quickly enveloped Hermione in its embrace. She sat there on the porch with her head in her hands until Harry and Ron opened the door.  
  
"Hermione, there you are," Harry held out his hand and helped Hermione up. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "where's Draco?"  
  
"Dragging his last bag down the stairs. We should get going." Harry held the door open and dragged his own trunk through the door. Hedwig's cage teetered dangerously as he took the trunk down the steps.  
  
Draco appeared at the bottom of the stairs and followed Harry out of the door silently. Hermione and Ron trailed them and the four made their way to the train station. Once they were there, they boarded the train stationed at platform 11 and took their seats. Hermione laid her head back and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
As dusk fell, the train pulled into London. King's Cross was full of people rushing around with suitcases and train tickets.  
  
"Do you need a ride to the Dursley's, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Ron's family is giving me a ride, thanks," Harry gave Hermione a hug, "see you September first."  
  
"Bye." Hermione then received a hug from Ron and watched her friends' backs retreating down the hall.  
  
"So," Draco said from behind her, "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Hermione turned around slowly, "I suppose so."  
  
"Bye Hermione," Draco pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Hermione stood there, shocked. "Uh, bye, Draco." Draco followed Harry and Ron out of King's Cross Station and Hermione stood there and put her hand to her cheek. "Did that just happen?" The tingle in her cheek told her it had and a huge smile broke out on her face. She pushed her trunk down the hallway and went to go find her parents.  
  
The summer had been going horribly for Draco. As he had suspected, his father was furious about him getting in trouble and, when his father was furious, things weren't pleasant in the Malfoy mansion. Draco pulled his sleeve back over his bruised arm. He had given up hope of getting away form his father. No one knew about his home life and he figured no one, besides Hermione, maybe, cared. She still hadn't written him and with every passing day he grew less hopeless about that also. His back ached as he leaned against the wooden headboard of his bed. In fact, every part of him ached.  
  
Draco flipped through the parchment next to his bed, passing old poems and songs. Eventually, he reached the song he wrote last Christmas.  
  
And you're laughing out loud  
  
At just the thought of being alive  
  
And I was wondering  
  
Could I just be you tonight?  
  
"Wow, is that true," he mumbled to himself. He climbed out of bed, went into the bathroom, and started the hot water. He sunk into the warm water and it felt like a thousand pinpricks on his bruised skin but then his muscles slowly relaxed and the tub of water felt like heaven. He soaked for about an hour, letting every muscle in his body loosen up, and then climbed gently out of the tub. He could've stayed in the water for another two hours, but so many thoughts ran through his mind while he sat there lazily that he just didn't want to face.  
  
He pulled his clothed back on, which proved to be an agonizing task, and then limped back to his bed. When he sat down, he heard the crumpling sound of paper. He stood up quickly and lifted an envelope with Crabbe's messy handwriting on the front. He quickly ripped the envelope open, flipped it over, tapped his wand against the paper, and began to read.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to write to you. I was staying at Ron and Ginny's for a while and you are never alone there. Also, if a Weasley saw me writing to you, I might as well have kicked myself out of the door.  
  
How are you doing? Are you are enjoying your summer? I'm in Paris right now. I was allowed to reschedule my summer classes and so I will be staying here until mid-August. What have you been up to?  
  
I hope I concealed that the letter was form me thoroughly enough. I didn't think you're father would be so tyrannical as to check every letter for invisible ink, so I kept it simple.  
  
I have to go; I'm in the middle of class right now. See you on September first.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
PS - I DO still care, so don't go doing anything stupid while I'm not there.  
  
Draco smiled down at the letter and tucked it in his dresser. He would reply later. Now that he knew someone, especially her, cared, he had a lot of sleep to catch up on.  
  
Hermione sat on the wooden swing in a park she had found in Paris and swung back and forth solemnly. She was alone, yet again. People were right when they said Parisians were rude. She hadn't met one person she liked since she arrived in Paris, other than a few of her teachers. Ever since she left Ron's, the only person she had to talk to was Crookshanks, and, after a while, she found out he wasn't a very good conversationalist. She felt like she would do about anything for a cheering charm right now.either that or a friend.  
  
It had been three days since she had written Draco. Surprisingly, she missed him greatly. The trip to Hogsmeade made her look at the rude, prejudice blond boy in an entirely new light. He obviously didn't like being so angry at the world, but she couldn't help wondering if he was worth her efforts. Someone needed to help him, and she wanted to, but she was worried that if she tried to play the Good Samaritan, he would be her downfall. So much rode on her decision. Her reputation and her friendships could be jeopardized if she befriended Draco Malfoy. The same went for him, also. As she considered all of this, an owl landed on a tree branch above her and dropped a letter in her lap. Hermione brightened at the sight of the blue script on the front of the envelope and ripped it open.  
  
Hello Hermione,  
  
It's good to hear that your summer is going well. How are your classes going?  
  
My summer has been.okay. I got in a lot of trouble for the duel, but I'll survive. I've been forced to stay home during all of the family vacations, but, like I said at Christmas, it is better to be alone than with my family. The past week alone has been heaven, or at least as close as I'm going to get to it over the summer.  
  
Since my father isn't here, the letter was concealed perfectly fine. As long as you get the owl to come into my room again, it shouldn't be a problem keeping it from him. If you don't hear from me two weeks after you've sent a letter, I've been caught. Just remember to never underestimate my father when it comes to being a tyrant.  
  
Enjoy your classes. Keep in touch.  
  
Regards,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
PS - Thank you. And, no, I have not yet done anything stupid nor do I plan on it.  
  
Hermione smiled and ran up to her room to get a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
The constant flow of letters between the two of them lasted until Hermione opened the last one at ten pm on August thirty-first. It simply read.  
  
I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Draco.  
  
Hermione woke up at seven the next morning and had everything packed and ready to go by nine. She took a quick shower and ate breakfast and was out of the door and on her way to King's Cross by ten.  
  
King's Cross Station was packed with people, as usual, but Hermione barely noticed as she kissed her parents goodbye and hurried to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She thoroughly scanned the crowds for any sign of Ron, Harry, or Draco. Ron and Harry had told her they would meet her at the platform when they saw each other on Diagon Alley, so she paused her search for them until she reached the platform.  
  
After a minute, she saw Draco standing by himself and was about to rush up and see him when she remembered where she was and, more importantly, who she was. Now, they were back to school and surrounded by judgmental people who would be completely aghast if they knew Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had been secretly corresponding throughout the summer. She caught his eye over the people and saw a hint of a smile play across his face and felt her own smile grow. She quickly turned away and hurried over to Ron and Harry who were, as promised, waiting for her outside the platform.  
  
"Hey," she greeted them happily with a hug. "Ready to go?" she started towards the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the three of them walked casually to it. Once they had gotten through the barrier, they said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and took their usual compartment at the back of the train.  
  
"So, Hermione," Harry began as they put up their bags, "How was the rest of your summer?"  
  
"It was nice. I learned a lot," Hermione said simply and took a seat. "What about you two?"  
  
"It was great!" Ron said excitedly. Bill and Charlie helped us set up a mini-Quidditch field in the forest and we played almost every day."  
  
"Ron got a new broom as an early birthday present," Harry added.  
  
"Yeah, A Nimbus 2000. I know it's sort of out of style now, but it is a lot better than the Comet 260 I used to have, that's for sure."  
  
"That's great, Ron," Hermione pretended to be excited for him.  
  
For the next three hours, Hermione heard all about Harry and Ron's summer and then helped Harry do his History of Magic homework that he hadn't been able to finish because Uncle Vernon had locked his books up securely when Harry returned to the Dursley's.  
  
Soon, the pudgy woman pushing the cart full of snacks came into their compartment and Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped up eagerly. Harry was paying for a large stack of Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes when the door to their compartment opened, revealing a tall, blue-gray eyed blond who had definitely grown out of his previously lanky body over the summer. Hermione blushed furiously as she realized that for herself and suddenly became very interested in her feet and the floor and anything else that happened to cause her to look down. Of course, Hermione had changed a lot over the summer too. Her hair was now sleek and straight and her body had developed curves itself. She was ready for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She looked like a different person in many aspects, but that didn't stop her from being embarrassed when she noticed how Draco Malfoy's white shirt clung to his now muscular chest.  
  
"Excuse me," Draco began talking to the woman pushing the trolley, "could I have one pack of Drooble's Blowing Gum? Oh, and hello Harry. Hello, Ron," Draco acknowledged them politely and Hermione smiled behind her hand at Harry and Ron's befuddled faces. "How are you, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." she managed to answer with a straight face. Draco paid for his gum and disappeared through the door again.  
  
"What kind of sick act was that?" Ron snapped as soon as the door closed.  
  
"What?" Hermione challenged, "you complain about him being rude for years and then when he's civilized, you act like it's a horrible joke?"  
  
"What else could it be?"  
  
"Sincerity," Hermione picked up her candy and sat back down.  
  
"Hermione, I have to agree with Ron. Draco has never given us a reason to believe him to be sincere."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Hermione tried to keep her cool. After all, no one was supposed to know about Hermione and Draco's interaction.  
  
Two and a half weeks had passed since then and Hermione has noticed the drama in the school had decreased amazingly. No more suicide attempts, no more duels, and basically no more Malfoy. It seemed like he was doing his best to stay out of Harry and Ron's way and it was working.  
  
Three weeks into school, Hermione was digging through her bag when she came across a neatly folded piece of paper with Draco's familiar blue script across it, asking her to meet him in the astronomy tower that night. There was no explanation as to why.  
  
Hermione tucked the parchment in her robes and waited impatiently throughout the day until the clock reached midnight, the time Draco had indicated on his note. Hermione snuck as stealthily as possible out of the common room and up to the astronomy tower. There was no sign of Draco.  
  
"If he doesn't show up." she muttered and turned back to the entrance. She gasped as she ran into somebody and pale fingers closed over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Granger. You'll get us busted," Draco's face was inches from hers and those inches were only created by height. He was practically standing on top of her, her nose even with his chest. She nodded her head slowly and sat down next to the window.  
  
"So, what did you want?"  
  
"Where is this going?" Draco paced across the room.  
  
"Where is what going?" Hermione looked up at him, perplexed.  
  
"That's the problem. I have no idea," Draco looked up at Hermione and she saw the confusion in his eyes. It was so clear, even the gray color couldn't mask it.  
  
"Our friendship?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call it," Draco laughed. "Our friendship, our unhealthy union, the nonexistent relationship where one is meant to be, whatever the bloody hell you want to call it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I must've misheard the last one," Hermione's eyes narrowed, "'the nonexistent relationship where one is meant to be'?"  
  
"Don't look too far into it, Granger, I meant it as in friendship."  
  
"First of all, Malfoy, if we're still on a last name basis, it can't be that great of a friendship. Secondly, it's really hard to have ANY kind of relationship when no one is allowed to know about it," Hermione noted matter-of-factly."  
  
I know," Draco sighed. "It's just.over the summer, I began to believe our temporary alliance could overcome anything. My father found out about the letters, you know, but everything was okay because when I got back to Hogwarts, you would be there. No more invisible ink, no more waiting a week to hear from each other, whatever. Now that we're here though, it's not like that in the least."  
  
"Your father found out?" Hermione asked worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
"Just this," Draco pulled up his sleeve just long enough for Hermione to catch a glimpse of a huge bruise across Draco's forearm. "That's not what's important."  
  
"Oh my God," Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing an enormous purple polka dot covering half of his arm. She put her hand on his shoulder sorrowfully, "Draco, I'm so-"  
  
"Don't apologize. You realize, don't you, that those letters are the only things that kept me from doing this to myself? Don't for one second apologize," he held her gaze firmly and the intimidating look he had took over his face.  
  
"I could've been more careful."  
  
"Hermione, this is nothing. It was inevitable for him to come up with some reason to hit me. I'm his walking, talking. what do you muggles call it? A punching bag?" he smiled weakly.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers softly across his cheekbone out of instinct, "How can you smile about that?" she wondered amazedly.  
  
"I'm no smiling about that. I'm smiling because I'm simply happy to be here with you. For once, I'm happy to be alive," he looked her in the eye, "Sound familiar?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and a tiny smile lit her face. Draco took her hand from his cheek gently with his own and held it tightly. A tear trickled gracefully down Hermione's face and he gently wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
"What are you crying about now?" he laughed.  
  
"What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Well, if you're going to put so much of your time and energy into caring for me, I might as well put a little inkling of mine into caring for you, eh?" And with that, he bent down and kissed the tear off of her cheek, gently brushing her skin with his lips. "Don't waste your tears on me. Goodnight, Hermione," he smiled at her and swept off down the stairs, his black cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and smiled unbelievingly before following after him. 


	5. Christmas Again

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! Lucinda, I'm not really sure I understood what you asked. I THINK you asked if you could edit my chapter, but not positive. And, I'm sorry the silly paragraphs keep running together. Microsoft Word is giving me problems. I'll try to fix it because I know how annoying that is. Thanks again everyone!  
  
It had been exactly a year since Hermione had laughed in Draco's face about being happy and enjoying life; it was again Christmas Eve and the season had never felt more cheerful. For four months, Hermione and Draco had been meeting once every other week in the astrology tower and just sat there, talking. None of their meetings had been as intimate as the first and while part of Hermione regretted that, a much larger part was relieved. It was hard enough, after all, trying to conceal a friendship and keeping a relationship a secret would be twice as hard.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break, as did Draco. The castle was decorated with large trees and Christmas paintings singing carols, as usual, however, there were also new additions, the most obvious to the students being the mistletoe that hung over most of the doorways in the castle. The mistletoe would purposefully move across the doorway to be over the heads of students, and it was quick enough that it almost never missed. Everyone walking through the hallways would go one by one through the doors, making sure to be at least thirty seconds behind whoever went before them, unless, of course, they wanted to be kissed. Hermione had grown used to the annoying plant and would simply freeze it so it could not move over her head and then she would go around it.  
  
Hermione was particularly excited today, and not simply because it was Christmas Eve. Tonight, she was meeting Draco again. The day seemed to drag on monotonously, as if it knew she had something she looked forward to doing and was holding her back, but she was convinced to make the best of it. That morning, she had carried her present over to Hagrid, who ripped into it, not seeming to care that Christmas was the next day. He was exceptionally thrilled when he opened his giant-sized teakettle, due to the fact that the week before he had melted a hole in the bottom of his somehow. He gave her a bone-crushing hug telling her that he hadn't known how he was going to get through the winter without his cup o' tea and that now he didn't have to worry about it. Hermione smiled happily at him and wished him a happy Christmas before staring back off to the castle.  
  
On her way back, she saw a little blur zooming over the Quidditch field and she walked over to settle her curiosity of who was mad enough to be flying in the snow. The black figure slowed down enough for Hermione to see the silver hair crowning his head and Hermione sighed and mumbled, "who else?" under her breath.  
  
"Malfoy!" she screamed into the air, "What the hell are you doing up there?"  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione and she caught a glimpse of his perfectly white teeth smiling at her before he dove down to the ground. He pulled up on his broom just before he hit the ground and sped to Hermione. She was just about to run in the other direction when he stopped miraculously fast a foot away from her.  
  
"That was way too close for comfort," she breathed in deeply, "what inspired you to come out here and fly? Isn't your nose about to fall off?"  
  
"Nah, I just felt like flying. I'm fine," he smiled behind his blue lips.  
  
"When someone comes out here and finds your body in an ice cube, don't blame me. I warned you," Hermione rubbed her hands together and watched her breath come out in tiny little clouds.  
  
"Want a go?" Draco held out his broom to her with a childish grin on his face.  
  
"Er - no thanks. Me and brooms don't mix well."  
  
"Have it your way," he chuckled and kicked off the ground, his broom underneath him. He was magnificent on a broom. He flew more gracefully than Hermione had ever seen anyone fly before, even Harry. If he only flew like this during Quidditch, Slytherin never would've lost a match. He had an unmatchable speed and complete control over the Nimbus 2001. After almost thirty minutes, Draco swept down next to her again and smiled playfully.  
  
"You going to sit out here and goggle at me all day, Granger, or are you going to go inside and defrost those icicles off your nose?" his gloved hand gently brushed her nose.  
  
"You wish I was staring at you, Malfoy," she laughed, "I was goggling at your flying skills. No part of you interests me at all."  
  
"Sure it doesn't," Draco raised his eyebrows and took her by the elbow. "You're going inside. Your lips are turning a horrible plum color."  
  
"Yours aren't looking very bright either," Hermione pointed out, following him into the warmth of the castle.  
  
"Looking at my lips, now, are we, Hermione," he smirked. "You know, physical attraction isn't everything and I would appreciate it if you would look a little deeper down," he pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Shut up, Draco," she punched him lightly in the stomach. The two of them walked in the entrance of the school and were about to separate their different ways when a tiny voice called after them.  
  
"No way, you passed under me. You're not getting away that easily," Hermione and Draco turned around to see.well, no one. "Up here," the little voice called impatiently and the two of them looked up to see the mistletoe with two little branches on its hips. "C'mon," I have other doors to move over and more children to humiliate," the mistletoe snapped. Draco and Hermione looked at each other curiously and then back at the mistletoe. "There's no way around it, so just go already," it called down to them.  
  
Hermione looked up a Draco and squinted up her nose, "He's right, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get a move on it!" the branch yelled again.  
  
"We're going, we're going," Draco yelled back.  
  
Draco put his hand tenderly on Hermione's cheek and moved his face closer to hers. Their breaths mingled with each other and Hermione felt her knees go shaky as his finger traced her jaw line and, then, it happened. Their lips met in the most amazingly soft kiss that sent an incredibly warm, pleasurable rush through both of their bodies. The mistletoe sighed above their heads and muttered, "about time," but for the two of them, the rest of the world had disappeared. Slowly, Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Draco, that was - " Hermione was cut off by his lips capturing her own in a quick, passionate kiss and then he pulled away, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't." his voice trailed off and he looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Want it to end? I know," Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Come on, let's go before that bloody branch starts yelling at us again."  
  
"Well, if he's yelling the same thing, it wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Draco chuckled.  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Wait a second, is Hermione Granger admitting to enjoying kissing me?" he looked down at her, smiling his mischievous smile.  
  
"Maybe just a little," she grinned. "I better go now. Don't want people getting suspicious," and with that, she pecked him quickly on the cheek and hurried off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room with her fingers against her tingling lips, smiling giddily. When she reached the Fat Lady, her smile hadn't faded a bit. She giggled out the password, Tarrytown, and watched the portrait slide to the side.  
  
"May I ask what has you so happy?" the woman asked her with a nosy look on her face.  
  
"I'm in love," Hermione laughed and entered the Gryffindor common room, plopping down on the sofa. "Oh. My. God. Did I just say." she spoke to herself, stunned. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy? NO WAY!" she frantically started pacing the room, trying to reason things out in her head. Her mind bounced back and forth, portraying the idea of a good angel on one side and an evil on the other, arguing over her problem, only, in this case, she didn't know which was good and which was evil.  
  
"It was just a kiss, no real feelings," one side said.  
  
"Yeah, the feeling that ran from your head to your toes and made you feel like you were floating on clouds on your way up here doesn't mean ANYTHING," the other side retaliated sarcastically.  
  
Hermione gave up and sank onto the sofa, letting her mind battle out the problems and extracting herself from the argument.  
  
"You can't love him! It's just an illusion."  
  
"Oh, but I DO! I LOVE HIM!"  
  
Hermione yanked at her hair, completely frustrated and gave up. She went up to her dorm and wrapped Draco's present and then picked up a random book off of her dresser to read. Six PM would come soon enough. 


	6. Scandal

At 5:45, Hermione picked up Draco's gift and started off to the astronomy tower. Since Hogwarts was practically empty and Harry and Ron spent all of their time over a chessboard, the two of them no longer had to sneak out in the middle of the night. They had planned to meet before dinner tonight so they didn't have to worry about being out of bed after hours. She heard footsteps making their way up the iron staircase and waited to see Draco's face turn the corner, however, the person who turned the corner was not Draco; it was Harry.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione," he smiled. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Er-" Hermione paused nervously, "I was just thinking. What about you?"  
  
"Homework," Harry held up his textbook and parchment.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll leave you to do that," Hermione started to stand up.  
  
"Wait," Harry grabbed her arm, "Could you just help my with this one question?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Hermione walked over, "But could we do it quick? I have something to do before dinner."  
  
Harry looked at her inquiringly, but nodded. "Ok, if that star right there is Jenssen, how am I supposed to locate Ascella? "  
  
"Here," Hermione began flipping pages in his textbook. She stopped on the page with a map of all the stars. "This will tell you everything you need to know."  
  
"How did I not see that page before?" Harry looked down at the page.  
  
"It's enchanted. If you don't know what's on it, you will only see a chapter review," Hermione explained. "I have to run," she turned around and rushed down the stairs. She turned down the hallway and was about to break into a run when a strong hand grabbed her arm and swung her around.  
  
Draco sat there, leaned against the wall, a haughty smile on his face, "Looking for me?"  
  
"Yes! I thought you were going to come up there and Harry came up and if he caught us."  
  
"Don't worry," Draco stood up, "I heard Potter's plea for help on astronomy and figured I'd wait down here."  
  
"Oh no," Hermione sighed as she saw the gift under Draco's arm, "I forgot your gift upstairs. I'll be right back," she hurried off in the other direction. She reached the top of the stairs after what seemed like a lifetime of climbing and saw Harry facing the window. "Harry, did I leave-"  
  
"You got a gift for MALFOY?" Harry asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"Yes, why?" Hermione challenged and grabbed the gift from his hands.  
  
"Hermione, he - he's a prat! He's called you a Mudblood for years and now.you're buying him gifts!"  
  
"Harry," Hermione screeched, "It is MY business who I buy gifts for and who I am friends with other than you."  
  
"It's Malfoy!"  
  
"No, it is Draco," Hermione snapped and ran back down the stairs. "Thanks for putting a damper on my Christmas Eve, Harry," she muttered as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Something wrong?" Draco took her hand as she reached him in the hallway.  
  
"Just Harry, no big deal. You want to meet up there after dinner or find somewhere else to go?" Hermione tried to push the topic off her fight with Harry.  
  
"Let's just find a classroom somewhere. It's not like anyone is here to see us," Draco dragged her into the nearest room. "Easy enough, eh?"  
  
"I suppose so," Hermione smiled. "Here," she held out the gift-wrapped package to Draco, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"What is it?" Draco held out the gift in front of him.  
  
"Open it, silly," Hermione laughed. Draco carefully took off the wrapping paper to reveal a book.  
  
"Should've figured," Draco smiled jokingly at her and opened the book.  
  
"It's a history of Quidditch in Hogwarts," Hermione tried to explain. "It updates itself as things happen. You're in there and I figured since it was self-advertising, you might like it," she smirked in a way that Draco thought only he could.  
  
"You've been spending way too much time with me," he chuckled. "Thanks, Hermione. I really like it," he held out the gift in his other hand to her, "your turn."  
  
Hermione peeled the wrapping paper off the package and yet again a book was exposed, however hers had no markings. The first page simply said, "For all of the pages you may have filled because of me. Merry Christmas, Hermione. Love, Draco."  
  
"A diary?" Hermione looked up, intrigued.  
  
"Not just any diary, when you write, it supposedly replies so you can have conversations with it. You don't have to; it's just an option. And, just to clear it up, I didn't mean what on the first page in a cocky way. It stands for both good and bad."  
  
"I know, Draco," she smiled. Her hand found its way to the back of his head and rested on his silver-white hair before pulling him towards her. Her lips met his in a short, intimate kiss. At first, he was taken aback and just stood there, surprised, but then he caught on and placed his hand on her waist, urging her closer. Hermione pulled away quickly, blushing furiously. "I-I'm so.thank you," she held up the diary. "I have to go though." She ran as fast as her legs would carry her out of the room. She heard Draco's voice calling after her, but she kept running until she reached the Fat Lady, now with tears cascading down her face. "Tarrytown, Tarrytown, Tarrytown!" she yelled.  
  
"What's wrong dear? You were so happy earlier."  
  
"That's the problem," Hermione called after her as she ran to her bed. Once she reached her scarlet four-poster, she seemed ready to collapse, and did just that. She lay down on her bed and cried into her pillow. "I can't do this! This isn't real and it's wrong and I'm losing control!"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shot up in her bed to see Draco at the entrance of her dormitory. "How did you get in here?" she snapped, quickly wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I heard you yelling the password halfway down the hall, and I figured we needed to talk," Draco stepped tentatively into the room.  
  
"You're probably right," Hermione admitted and sat up on her bed.  
  
"So.why did you kiss me and then run away?"  
  
"I don't know why I kissed you. I'm not sure what I'm feeling or how to sort it out, and I'm sorry, I know running away probably wasn't the best way to deal with it, but I didn't know what else to do," Hermione babbled.  
  
"Hermione, what was so wrong with what we did? We simply kissed, it's nothing to overanalyze," Draco snorted.  
  
"That was attractive," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course it was, I did it," his cocky grin overtook his face.  
  
"You're right, Draco. I'm overreacting. It was just a kiss."  
  
"That was not just a kiss," Draco laughed.  
  
"Wait a second, is Draco Malfoy admitting to enjoying kissing me?" Hermione smiled innocently.  
  
"Thoroughly enjoying it," he took her hand and ran his thumb over it. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione gulped. "Just confused."  
  
Draco stood up. "I better get out of here before I'm caught. See you at dinner," he dropped her hand and the world seemed ten degrees colder. Hermione lay back on her bed and wiped the traces of tears from her face. She picked up the journal Draco had given her and took a quill and bottle of ink from her bag.  
  
Hello.  
  
Hi. What's going on today?  
  
A lot. It's Christmas Eve and, earlier, my friend Draco and I kissed under the mistletoe and it was amazing. I was floating on air by the time I got back up here, and I told the Fat Lady (she guards the Gryffindor common room) that I was in love. The thing is, I can't be in love with Draco. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but he didn't used to be. My best friends don't get along with him at all and he used to be really rude to them, so if they found out, they wouldn't talk to me. Also, he's a Slytherin. If anyone found out the king of the Slytherin house was going out with the goody-goody of Gryffindor, it would be considered some sort of sick joke and once they found it wasn't, we would both be exiled. Plus, today, I kissed him. I don't know why. I couldn't control it. I can't do that! I need to have control over myself.  
  
Merry Christmas. Ok, to the pressing issue at hand, it sounds like you're more worried about your social standing than your feelings. I know it is a tough position, you just need to find out which means more to you, your life as it is or your life as it could be with Draco. It's going to take time, but you seem like a smart enough girl.  
  
But both of them are important to me and it's my last year here! It's not like I have forever to decide.  
  
You'll know. Just follow your heart. You better run off to dinner now. You're watch says its about time to leave. Goodnight.  
  
Goodnight.  
  
Hermione closed the diary and got up to get ready for dinner. She splashed her face with a bit of cold water to get the redness out of her cheeks and walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting there in the corner, playing a game of chess. Hermione watched as Ron's queen shattered Harry's knight before walking over to them.  
  
"Hi," she said nervously.  
  
"Hello," Harry mumbled without looking up.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron said brightly as he watched Harry direct his castle.  
  
"Harry, could I talk to you?"  
  
"We're in the middle of a game, Hermione."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you at dinner," Hermione sighed and walked back out of the common room. It was Christmas and everyone was mad at her. Draco was mad because she ran away, Harry because she got Draco a gift, and Ron would be as soon as he found out. In the Great Hall, the four tables were kept out as usual this year because a bunch of third years were going on a Hogsmeade trip so they had stayed behind. Hermione took a lone place at the table and took out parchment and a quill.  
  
Draco,  
  
Meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner. We need to talk.  
  
Hermione  
  
She saw Draco walking down the hallway and got up. They passed each other under the entrance to the Great Hall and Hermione shoved the paper in his stomach, causing him to double over, and she kept walking. After a few minutes, she turned around and went back into the Great Hall, taking her place again at the same table. Harry and Ron came in a few minutes later and took a place across the table from Hermione and Harry had barely sat down when Hermione began.  
  
"Harry, look, I'm sorry. I got too mad when you started yelling about me getting him a present and you're right, he's never shown you a reason to like him. But, you haven't talked to him at all this year. No arguments, no fights, no threats, none of it. Don't you see that he's trying to be civil around you? And, he's been nothing but nice to me. I'm sorry if you took that offensively or something, but please don't be mad. I'm confused enough without that," Hermione spoke unnaturally fast and in two large breaths.  
  
"Hermione, I don't care. Get whoever you want a gift. It is Christmas, after all," Harry tried to be sincere.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled and sat back in her chair, relieved.  
  
"When's dinner?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to the tension between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. "It's Christmas time again!" he clapped and the food bowls filled. "And a merry one at that. Enjoy!" he took his place at the head of the faculty table.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all helped themselves to liberal amounts of food before Hermione stood up and said she had to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked between bites of his ham.  
  
"I have a few more gifts to wrap and give out," Hermione lied as she picked up her bag and rushed out of the Great Hall. "I've told more lies in the past month than the rest of my life," she muttered as she climbed the stairs to the top of the castle. It took a full five minutes to reach the astronomy tower and Hermione immediately sat down when she got up there, disgusted by her lack of physical stamina. A quick patter of footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Hermione immediately stood up and began pacing.  
  
"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Draco asked as he reached the last step.  
  
"Er- yeah. Draco," Hermione began nervously, wringing her hands together and pacing still, "is this real?"  
  
"Is what real?" Draco chuckled, confused, as he sat down by the large window on the far side of the room.  
  
"Our.whatever it is," Hermione stomped her foot angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just hear me out and don't overreact, okay? We're opposites. We come from completely different sides of the world. You come from a family who despises mine. In your house, I am forbidden. I come from a family who doesn't even know the difference between the words mudblood and pureblood. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. I'm just asking.is what we have real or a trick of the saying "opposites attract'?"  
  
"Wh-what?" Draco stuttered, completely thrown off. "Are you saying that our feelings aren't real, but a trick played by our hormones?"  
  
"I don't know! I just.I don't understand. How did we of all people end up together?"  
  
"Hermione, It doesn't matter where we come from, or the people we surround ourselves with, what matter is us, and as far as I can see, besides our past, which is behind us, we fit together perfectly fine. Why are you suddenly questioning all of this? Is there something wrong I don't know about?"  
  
"No, Draco! You're misinterpreting what I said," Hermione's pacing quickened.  
  
"No, I think you're misinterpreting our relationship."  
  
"What relationship?" Hermione raised her voice, now angry. "What we have isn't a relationship, it's a scandal! We sneak around behind people's backs and lie constantly just so we can sneak off and have occasional conversations and now kisses."  
  
"So that's all you consider this? A scandal? You haven't seen anything yet, then, my dear," he laughed snidely, walked over to her, and leaned down, kissing her quick and hard before pushing her away from him sweeping off in the other direction. 


	7. Love & Hate

"I can't believe this," he screamed as he paced through the Slytherin common room later. "I go in there fully prepared to tell her I lo- NO, I'm not saying it. It was a 'trick.' What I felt was me lying to myself. Damn it! I wasn't lying or being tricked. I love her and she goes and does that. God!" he threw a book off the table into the fire and watched it burn. "It's okay, though. She screwed up and I'll show her. I'll show her what a mistake it was," Draco sat down on the Slytherin sofa and buried his face in his hands. "My God. I love her. What the hell happened to me?"  
  
  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione stared out of the astronomy tower. "I just ruined whatever chance of a relationship there was there, and probably our friendship, too, and why? Because we were different? The stupid journal was right; I should've given it time, but no. I had to go and confront him now. How can I hate being in love so much?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione," Harry nudged Hermione in the stomach.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Harry.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall's harsh voice made Hermione jump. "Care to share your daydream with us?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Hermione hung her head and turned back to her textbook. Classes had resumed at Hogwarts three and a half months ago and it was getting dangerously close to the end of Hermione and the rest of the seventh years' days at the school. Christmas had come and gone without any exciting happenings and Hermione still hadn't resolved anything with Draco yet. He made it a point to ignore her, and did it very well. He had plagued her thoughts for a week and a half now, and Hermione felt as if she was going insane; she couldn't pay attentions in any of her classes, was slacking on her tutoring job, and could barely even hold an intelligent conversation anymore. Draco had allowed Pansy to get closer to him than he normally would and it made her furious. However, right now, she needed to push all of that out of her head and pay attention on transforming flying beetles into Yorkshire terriers.  
  
After transfiguration, the day seemed to fly by. She was lost in thought throughout the History of Magic and then all she had was Care of Magical Creatures, which was fun and required no attention. After that, she played a game of chess with Harry and did her Transfiguration homework and, before she knew it, it was time for dinner.  
  
Things were back to normal between Harry and Hermione and that was at least one relief. Ron had never found out that Hermione got Draco a gift. If he had, Hermione was sure she would've heard about it. If possible, Ron hated Draco even more than Harry and had a far worse temper also.  
  
The three of them walked into the Great Hall together, Hermione catching Pansy hanging on Draco out of the corner of her eye. Ron was arguing with Harry over wizard's chess and Hermione turned her attention back to them as she sat down. Well, most of her attention; her eyes kept drifting back over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione," Harry called across the table. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione looked up from her food. "Just a little tired." The second part of her answer, however, was droned out by a large cheer from the Slytherin table. Hermione looked over and her heart fell to her feet. Draco sat at the head of the Slytherin table making out with Pansy. She felt the tears spring to her eyes and quickly jumped up from her seat and ran out of the Great Hall, despite Harry and Ron's calls.  
  
She managed to make it halfway up the first set of stairs when a hand spun her around.  
  
"You wanted a scandal? There you go," Draco yelled, the cold tint in his blue-gray eyes that had resided there before fifth year fully returned. "You were right, Hermione. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I loved you. It's ridiculous. We're like.oil and vinegar. You can put us together and it will take a lovely little spectacle for people to look at, but we'll never mix. We can stand side by side, but never be together."  
  
"Get your hand off me," Hermione pushed his hand off of her shoulder. "You were right when you said I was wasting my time caring for you. In the end, you'll always end up the same, uncaring person you have always been. You've never been loved. Your family never loved you, nobody ever loved you and I know why now! I HATE YOU! My God, how low can you sink, you jerk!" she turned around and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Fine, run away you damn Mudblood!" he bellowed. "You're the unlovable one you horrible, know-it all bitch." He turned around and stormed back into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione stormed up to her dormitory, tears running silently down her face. She opened the journal and wrote furiously.  
  
I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!! I hate you so much and it's all because I love you. As much as I hate to say it, I DO love you. No matter what I say, I do love you. But I can't. We'll never be together. And I hate you, you heartless jerk! After May, I'll never see you again. One more month and I'll never see you again.  
  
Hermione closed her journal and buried her face in her pillow, not even waiting to see the ten words the diary wrote back. Fifteen minutes later, her body was out of sobs and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm putting up the next one today, too. The next chapter just needs to be on its own. I hope you like it! Please review. Thanks!! 


	8. Moving On

It was all over. Well, almost. It was the day of Hogwarts' 7th years' graduation. Everything was over. The children had graduated and Dumbledore had congratulated them all. Hermione had chosen her job (working in the Department of Muggle Artifacts with Mr. Weasley) and was on the last of her goodbyes. She gave Parvati a quick hug and then turned to find Harry and Ron. The three of them were supposed to be going to a small restaurant in Hogsmeade as a celebration. Of course, however, her eyes landed on someone else. Draco Malfoy stood next by himself waiting for a carriage to take him to the train station. His trunk was next to him and an owl cage perched on top of it. Hermione felt her heart clench at the sight of him and the same thoughts that had been plaguing her mind for the past week came to her. "You'll never see him again. It's your last chance. Are you going to pass up on love?" She had thought it would be easy. She could just sit there with Harry and Ron and watch him ride off in some fancy carriage or car with his family to go off to his over-sized mansion. No strings attached. But now, as she watched him wait for one of Hogwarts' carriages all by himself, she felt those same strings pulling her towards him. Now, a new thought passed through her mind, "You could at least make sure there's no chance of anything there." She quickly overcame that thought and sat down next to her things, going through her bag to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her quills, parchment, ink, books, and her diary were all there. She gently lifted the diary from her bag and opened it. "I haven't written in this thing since.he kissed Pansy," she muttered as she opened the page and read. I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!! I hate you so much and it's all because I love you. As much as I hate to say it, I DO love you. No matter what I say, I do love you. But I can't. We'll never be together. And I hate you, you heartless jerk! After May, I'll never see you again. One more month and I'll never see you again. Her loopy green script was scribbled onto the page, and then there was something else, the diary's reply. I love you too, Hermione. More than you'll ever know. "Draco?" she muttered and flipped through the diary, searching for some sign of who was in that diary. She found an all too familiar blue script on the last page. Dearest Hermione, So, did it take you finishing the journal to find this note and figure out that I was in the diary or did you figure it out earlier? It was a simple spell, really. I couldn't tell you everything I wanted to in person. I couldn't help you through your problems like you did me with mine. I couldn't express my feelings towards you. I don't know why. You are the one person I trust more than anything, but I suppose my lack of practice mad incapable of telling the complete truth. In this diary, I can do that. I took a truth potion before I inserted myself into the book, and it was supposed to be extracted from my body and put permanently into this. I do hope it proved useful. I have to go now. I'm supposed to be meeting you in the astronomy tower in a few minutes. Merry Christmas. Love, Draco "Oh my." Hermione stood up and felt her feet moving involuntarily towards the man standing almost one hundred feet away. She tried to maneuver her way through the hordes of people outside of Hogwarts and watched apprehensively as a carriage pulled up in front of him. She moved quicker, more worriedly. Draco's trunk was loaded and his owl was being placed in the seat next to him as she made it through the break in people. She ran after the carriage as fast as she could, her long legs eating up the ground, but she was too late. The carriage started moving. "Draco!" She called hysterically, over and over, but he never heard her. Her foot got caught on a rock protruding from the ground and she fell to her knees. The tears that had been streaming down her face mixed with the dirt on her hands as she cried shamefully into her palms. "I love you. Please. Don't leave me." But he did. That day, Draco Malfoy boarded the train back to London, never looking back to Hogwarts. Never knowing Hermione had chased after him and admitted that she loved him. Never, for one second, forgetting her.  
  
A/N: This story is TBC. Don't leave me yet. 


	9. Wanted

Hermione shuffled her bags from one should her to the other as she strode confidently down Diagon Alley. After three years of arguing with Russia over the use of the Imperious Curse for spying, she had won. After the not so unfortunate death of Barty Crouch, Hermione had taken over the Department of International Magical Cooperation and was said to be one of the most successful people in the Ministry of Magic except the Minister himself. She was also known as one of the most dedicated. Hermione was constantly working and it showed. All she ever talked about was work and her stress level had caused her to become a grouch. At least, that's what everyone thought caused it.  
  
She didn't date. Ever since that disaster with Ron, during which he had asked her to marry him, she had secluded herself from society outside of the ministry. She didn't have fun. She didn't celebrate. She didn't even go to the Christmas party held in her office building.  
  
After stopping in Flourish and Bott's, Hermione apparated to her house. She lived on the outside of London in a fairly small town. Her house was average size and completely white. No color adorned it, even on the inside, except maybe off-white and peach. It was sparsely furnished, the most cluttered place being the desk in the corner of her living room. She threw her book onto the desk and sat down on her sofa, prepared to take a small nap before starting on her next project.  
  
A knock snapped her out of her dreamless sleep only ten minutes later and Hermione grumbled before getting up off the white leather cushions. She swung the door open to face an extremely tall man with white hair, brown eyes, and a completely expressionless face.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked politely even though she was tempted to slam the door in his face and go back to sleep.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" the man took a step into her house and Hermione stepped back, disgusted by the man's lack of manners.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was told you were familiar at one time with Draco Malfoy, a wanted criminal, and, being an auror, I came to see if you have any information that may help me."  
  
"Excuse me, but I haven't spoken to Draco Malfoy in five years, why would you think I would know where he was? And if you're an auror, why didn't they send Harry? Isn't the ministry supposed to send out someone you trust? I don't trust people who barge into my house, sorry. Draco? Oh my God. How would I have any idea where he is? If I'm the best lead you have, the ministry better get its act together. I can't help you, so please leave me alone," Hermione pulled the large man's arm back to her door and pushed him out. "Have a nice day."  
  
"Idiots," she muttered and apparated to Harry's house. She stood outside the door a second before rapping loudly on it. Harry immediately answered and Hermione swept into the welcome foyer. "Harry, why did an auror just come to my house looking for Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry laughed. "Nobody's going to your house today. Today, they're going to Paris. Draco was supposedly spotted there."  
  
"Well then, explain to me who that tall, rude man who just left my house was, because he told me he was one of you," Hermione sat down on a stool in Harry's kitchen and banged her head slowly against the counter.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. If the ministry was going to send an auror to you, they would've sent me. They already established that with the whole Voldemort thing forever ago," Harry sat next to her and put his hand in the spot where her forehead kept landing. "Stop it, Hermione."  
  
"I need a break, Harry," when Hermione's eyes raised level with Harry's he saw that her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" he took her hand and led her off the stood and to his couch in the den.  
  
"After all this time, they had to bring him up again. I've been a miserable person to be around all of these years because I've been trying to push the memory of him away and I've been working to hard to keep my mind busy, but now.it's just becoming harder and harder. It's been five years and I still love him! The bastard. After he.he killed a muggle. I can't believe it. Draco wouldn't do that. If he's caught, he goes to Azkaban, Harry."  
  
"Mione, you haven't seen him in five years. If you still care this much about him, I don't know what to tell you. But, you're right. You need a break and I know just the place. Just a second," Harry stood up and ran over to his small, tidy desk and began shuffling through the drawers. "Here it is!" he smiled triumphantly and brought a small slip of paper over to Hermione. "Basel, Switzerland. It's in the mountains and on the edge of the Dark Forest. It's beautiful. There's a bread and breakfast there that's really nice."  
  
"Don't you mean a bed and breakfast?" Hermione chuckled and took the slip of paper from him.  
  
"Whatever, Hermione. I'm don't go around muggles much, give me a break. This is a muggle place though. I think it will be good for you. You get too caught up in work and memories of the D-word in the magical world. And try smiling while you're there. I know it takes effort, but."  
  
"What do you do when the only person who can make you smile is the person who made you cry?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Just try."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I'll call the office and take next week off. I better go now," Hermione stood up and quickly hugged her friend.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" Harry called as she backed off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You might want to make that a week and a half."  
  
Hermione smiled and apparated back to her office, "Arriana," she tapped on her secretary's desk, "I'm taking a next week and half of the one after that off. I'll be in Basel, Switzerland, but I don't want to be disturbed, so only bother me if it's an emergency." With that, she apparated again to her home and picked up the phone to call "Serenity's Home" and book a week and a half. 


	10. Serenity's Home

"Wow, Harry was right when he said this place was beautiful," Hermione smiled as she walked up a worn dirt path to a modest looking white house with green shutters placed on the center of a hill and surrounded by patched of wildflowers and tall green grasses. She knocked lightly on the door and a girl of about sixteen with long blond hair tied back in a braid greeted her merrily.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" she asked as she led her into the house.  
  
"Yes," Hermione grabbed her bags and pulled them behind her as the girl dragged her into the house.  
  
"I am Marianna. It's so nice to have someone coming to stay with us! We haven't had someone here since that tall black haired man over two months ago," she smiled graciously.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione laughed, "He recommended for me to come here."  
  
"I believe that was his name. This is going to be your room," Marianna opened the door to reveal a pale blue room with a small whitewash bed against the wall to her right and dresser against the far wall and a door against the wall to Hermione's left. "That," Marianna pointed to the door, "is your bathroom. Dinner is usually around half past six and breakfast around eight. Lunch depends on when we all manage to be in the house at once. I'll leave you to get unpacked. If you have any questions, I will be in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione set her bags down by her bed and grinned contentedly. "This is nice. A whole week and a half off." She set her bags at the edge of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She started hot water in the old- fashioned bathtub and went back into her room and grabbed her robe. She warm water felt amazing as she slipped her foot into the tub. She immediately felt herself relax and sunk into the tub.  
  
Hermione sat in the water until her fingers looked like raisins and then got dressed in a white, light gauze muggle dress and a coat. She ventured out of her room and into the house, following her nose to the kitchen where the aroma of wildflowers and turkey mixed together. "Marianna, I'm going to go outside. Call if you need me."  
  
"We shouldn't need you until supper. That, as I said will be around half past six, so you can just come back anytime around then. If you want to go to town, we have a truck by the barn. The keys are in it and feel free to use it. No one else does," Marianna kept her back turned away from Hermione and leaned over her dinner. "Have fun."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione opened the screen door and headed for the barn. "Town today, mountains tomorrow," she promised herself as she headed to the truck. She lifted her finger and whispered, "Accio handbag," and her purse flew into her hand. As long as the magic wasn't obvious, she figured it safe to be used.  
  
Hermione looked at the oversize hunk of blue metal and she wondered if it would run. It was an old Chevy, by the looks of it from the 1950's and had been worn out from use. She climbed into the drivers seat and turned they key and, surprisingly, the car started right up. Hermione took her time driving down the old mountain road and parked right outside of it. She slid out of the truck and tucked the keys into her pocket before going to explore the cozy little town.  
  
She listened to her shoes click as she walked down the cobblestone streets, completely content for once. A sweet aroma drifted down the street and Hermione inhaled the scent of fresh bread coming from a small bakery called Konditorei. "Well, now we know where my first stop will be," Hermione smiled as she swung open the door to the bakery. Elegant looking pastries and delicious looking breads greeted her temptingly as she stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
The woman behind the counter was speaking in a different language that Hermione didn't understand. Hermione reached her hand into her pocket, wrapped it around her wand and muttered "translatio," and suddenly understood everything the woman was saying perfectly fine. She had simply asked Hermione what she wanted. Hermione pointed to a small, chocolate pastry and the woman pulled it off the shelf. Hermione gave her a few coins she had traded Marianna for and took the pastry.  
  
"Danke," she smiled at the woman and headed back out of the shop. She bit into the pastry and the most amazing rush of flavors took over her mouth. The crispy dough and chocolate creamed mixed together to form the most delectable thing Hermione had ever eaten.  
  
After browsing through a few shops and picking out various items for Harry, Ginny, and Ron, Hermione started back to the truck waiting for her on the other side of the town. She took her time ambling down the street and stopped at the bakery again to pick something up before going back to her new temporary home. She ordered her pastry after a brief conversation with the owner, Marguerite, and started back up the mountain in the truck.  
  
Once she was back to the house, she unpacked her bags and tucked Harry, Ginny, and Ron's gifts deep into her suitcase. Then, she changed into more comfortable clothes and helped Marianna prepare dinner. At six PM, Marianna's mother came home from her job, which happened to be a sales clerk at one of the stores Hermione had passed on her stroll that day. Hermione didn't dare ask where her father was, so she simply greeted Marianna's mother, Leila, with a smile and kiss on both cheeks before going back to dinner.  
  
Dinner went by quickly, graced with small talk and questions both for and from the new guest in the Ciaperi's home. Hermione immediately felt at home there, herself. Leila and Marianna seemed like sincerely kind people and did their best to make her comfortable. After dinner, Hermione helped clean the dishes and then lay down in her bed, immediately drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke up, her face drenched in tears, breathing hard. He was there, silver eyes and everything. Not in reality, of course, but in her dreams, her most pleasurable, most beautiful dreams. Only there, they were free to be together again. To hold each other. And, in her subconscious, they had done just that, his touch taking her breath away as it had done five long years before, the taste of his mouth more exotic than even the pastry she had eaten earlier.  
  
"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," she muttered unconvincingly. "Stop haunting me."  
  
Truth be told, Hermione didn't want him to stop troubling her. She had craved him, or at least some sort of love, for so long, the times in her dreams when she received love were some of her most carefree. They made her shake off her duties and worries, particularly about him, as she drifted away to where she was wanted and loved. A place where work wasn't the most important thing and she didn't need to travel thousands of miles for contentment, but only to her lover's arms. For this, she considered herself pathetic. Desperate.  
  
The clock's red numbers read 3:15 and Hermione closed her eyes again, forcing herself to sleep. This time, she slept dreamlessly until 6:45, when her internal alarm clock went off and she rolled out of bed.  
  
She pulled on the same dress as yesterday and pointed her wand at her hair and muttered a quick charm that put it in loose, delicate curls and then went to the kitchen. There, she fixed herself a quick picnic, put it in a basket she found in the pantry, and wrote a note to Marianna and Leila explaining that she was going out for a picnic and should be back in time for dinner. She practically skipped out of the door with her picnic basket, felling like the little girl from the muggle movie "Heidi," and started up the grassy hills.  
  
Occasionally, she would lean over and pick up a wildflower and place it in the basket, starting a small bouquet for the Ciaperi's. After about two hours of hiking up the hills and picking flowers, Hermione settled herself on a rock jutting out of the side of the hill, overlooking the vast landscape below her. The Ciaperi's house was almost nothing more than a dot from where she sat. She bit into her turkey sandwich as she thought about her life.  
  
With all of the potential people seemed to think she had back in Hogwarts, Hermione came to the conclusion hadn't turned out to be much. Sure, she had a powerful job and was important to the ministry, but what good was that if she was miserable and made everyone else around her miserable? She could remember the fear on her secretary's face every time Hermione pointed out one of her mistakes. Every time Hermione started yelling and throwing a fit over other people's incompetence.  
  
People were right in thinking she had potential, she did, but she just didn't know how to use it. Without someone to share her success with, what was the point? Harry was never home and Ron had his new fiancé, Lavender Brown, so he never had the time. Besides the two of them, Hermione was utterly alone in the world. And every time she thought about being alone, she thought about him. She thought about the first Christmas they spent together and how, in an odd way, they had offered each other comfort from that. Then, she thought about how because of him, she felt more alone than ever. Now that she knew what love felt like, it was ten times harder to get it ripped away.  
  
To push all thoughts of him away, she, ironically, did what he did. She sang.  
  
  
  
A thousand days have made me older  
  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
All the miles that separate  
  
Disappear when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you, baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And, tonight, there's only you and me  
  
(3 Doors Down, "Here Without You")  
  
  
  
She didn't know where the words came from, or what inspired her to sing them, but she did, and afterwards she felt so much better. It was a way to express herself and it worked. She felt like she had just sent those words to Draco. Like he could hear her and understand. After five years.five full years, she felt free of him, if just for that moment. It was like he flowed out of her with those words, with those breaths. No wonder he sang so much.  
  
  
  
Hermione lifted the pastry she bought at Konditorei and ate it slowly, savoring the delicate flavors. Once she was done with the chocolate wonder, she pulled out her quill and parchment and started writing to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Thank you for suggesting this place to me. It's beautiful. Leila and Marianna are wonderful people and I feel so at home and content here already. It's such an odd feeling, not having to do anything. I can just sit back and relax and not have to worry about any deadlines or obnoxious phone calls with people complaining to me about trivial things.  
  
I'm having a solitary picnic right now. I climbed the hills for almost two hours and I'm looking over Basel. It's breathtaking. I feel like I can see anything in the world from up here. I'm actually relaxed. You're a miracle worker, Harry. What would I do without you?  
  
I hope all of your Auror duties are going well. See you in a week and a day!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Hermione folded up the parchment and pulled her wand out of the basket. She pointed it at the paper and spoke forcefully at it, "Transpantate Harry's sofa." She figured the sofa was where he spent most of his time, so that would be the quickest way for him to find it. She watched as the envelope flickered out of view and then laid her head back on the wicker basket, soaking up the sun. After about an hour, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Hermione's eyes opened again, it was much later. She could tell easily because her legs had gone from unnaturally pale to bright pink. She put a cooling spell on the burning flesh and put everything back in her basket except for her wand. She sat on the edge of the rock, her mind clear of all thoughts, and just admired the view. She had no idea what time it was; her Hogwarts-friendly watch had been placed under so many enchantments forcing it to work in that particular place that it didn't work anywhere else and she had never taken the time to get a new one. However, she didn't worry. It couldn't be dinnertime yet. She had, after all, left the house at 7 AM. There was no way eleven hours could have passed.  
  
  
  
Marianna smiled excitedly as she stirred the soup for tonight. Another visitor was coming today. After her father's death, she and her mother had a hard time paying for their land, so they had opened their home as a bed and breakfast, so to say. It hadn't brought in much money until the black haired boy sent these two. "Maybe we should hire him for advertising," she laughed merrily.  
  
A light knock rang through the house and Marianna quickly slipped off her apron. She was far too young to be wearing one of those things, anyway. She pulled open the door to see a man of about twenty-three standing in front of her, dressed in a gray suit. He looked very elegant and debonair; nothing like Marianna had pictured him from their phone conversation.  
  
"Hi," she pulled open the door to make room for him to enter. "You must be Ron," she smiled and led him down the hallway. She opened the door to a small, pear colored room," this will be your room. We have on other guest staying with us for about a week more. She should be coming in for dinner, but she went out on a picnic early this morning and hasn't been back since.I guess I'll just have to go and find her. My mother will be home soon. Her name is Leila. Dinner will be at six thirty. I hope you enjoy your stay," she smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
The new guest peeled off the uncomfortable muggle jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt when the girl popped her head back in the room, "By the way, I'm Marianna," she added before closing the door unnecessarily hard behind her.  
  
"Whew, he certainly was covering up a lot with that suit," she chuckled to herself.  
  
Ten minutes later, the man sat at the kitchen table, eying Marianna as she made dinner. She shuffled uncomfortably in the silence and stirred the soup quicker than normal.  
  
"Would you mind trying to go find our other guest? She has lightly curled brown hair and brown eyes and is sort of pale," she tried to explain Hermione to the man. "But not nearly as pale as you," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Certainly," he stood, happy to get out of the cramped kitchen. He let his feet lead him up the trail, expertly climbing over the rough terrain and following the messy lines in the leaves where the other guest at Serenity's Home had dragged their feet up the mountain. "I suppose laziness is sometimes helpful," he sighed as he moved quickly up the hill.  
  
After quite a bit of climbing, he came across an opening where he saw a woman sitting on a rock, overlooking the landscape below them. Her hair was in loose curls and pink arms were visible under a flowy white dress. She looked like the depiction of a muggle angel. Completely graceful. "Excuse me?" he called to the woman's turned back.  
  
She spun around to face him and both of their eyes filled with horror, "Draco?"  
  
"Hermione?" Draco watched as Hermione scuttled off the ground, snatched up her wand, and backed as far away from him as possible. 


	11. Reunited

"No, you can't be here. I'm imagining things. I knew too much sun was bad for me!" she scolded herself silently. "You.no! You can't be here. Get away from me!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Are you insane? Calm down," he took a step forward. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at his head.  
  
"Stop. What are you doing here?" her eyes were filled with confusion, fear, and pain as she stood her ground against him.  
  
"Harry sent me," Draco held up his hands in surrender. "I told him what happened the day I supposedly killed that muggle and he sent me here because he said the Aurors wouldn't find me and that he would try to explain it to the ministry."  
  
"No, you're lying. Harry sent me here to get over - Well, that's not important. He wouldn't send us both to the same place," Hermione took a step toward him with her wand still raised. "And what are you talking about? The day you 'supposedly killed a muggle'?"  
  
"You seriously think I would do something like that?" Draco tried to look disgusted, but he couldn't. There she was, standing in front of him, more beautiful than ever. Just like in his dreams. "I was under the Imperius Curse, Hermione. My father made me do it. The only person whose death I am partially responsible for is his."  
  
"What? You killed your father?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she took back the step she had previously made.  
  
"No," Draco spoke calmly, "I simply told Voldemort what he had done. My father betrayed even Voldemort, you see. He tried to gather his own supporters and gain his own power. When Voldemort found out, my father was killed," Draco looked nervously at her.  
  
"Well, I believe that, but would you mind if I tested the first accusation of your father?" Hermione stepped closer to him. He looked longingly at the distance she covered and that she still had to cover, wishing it would go away.  
  
"Do whatever you want," he rolled his eyes. "You would do it anyway, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Probably," she felt a smile flicker across her face.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what are you doing?"  
  
"There's a spell, a very difficult one, that tells whether or not a person has ever been put under the Imperius curse. Very few people know about it, even in the ministry. A few Aurors used to use it in the days of Voldemort's power," she held up her wand and closed her eyes. "Incantate periculum nonne!" she called loudly and a white burst shot from the end of her wand. It circled around Draco and turned into a bright red cloud, settling on top of his head. "You weren't lying," she smiled at him. "Let's hope Harry can convince the rest of the Aurors. If not, you're going to be put in Azkaban, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know, Hermione," a smirk crept across his face. "It is my life, after all."  
  
"Well.it was a rhetorical question," she picked up her basket and started down the hill. "I suppose you came up here to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah, Marianna, at least I believe that was the name she called through the door while I was undressing, said it was time for dinner."  
  
"Well, we best be going then, shouldn't we?" Hermione stumbled down the hillside in a desperate attempt to get away from just happened. He was there with her, after all this time, and she had NO idea of what to do.  
  
Dinner was awkward. Neither Hermione nor Draco spoke unless spoken to and, even when answering Leila and Marianna's questions, they were quick and concise. After thirty minutes, Hermione excused herself from the table and Draco followed in suit shortly after.  
  
The blue bedroom Hermione was residing in had grown homier since she left and the bed pushed into the corner was one of the most inviting things she had ever seen. She pulled her suitcase on her bed and sat there, considering whether or not she really wanted to reach into the trunk. The two items at its bottom never ceased to be with her; she carried them everywhere, but never opened them. For almost four years she hadn't ventured to touch them. Five years ago she did. Then, she had believed that all hope wasn't lost. The news that Draco Malfoy had killed a muggle had not yet been released and she was intent on keeping her tiny little bit of hope stored in her heart.  
  
Her hand reached into the bag, not seeing the reason to procrastinate any longer and pulled out the diary Draco had given her on Christmas of their seventh year. She opened it gently and the thing that had made her keep hope for so long fell out of the book's binding.  
  
In her hand, sat a picture of eighteen-year-old Draco. He was smiling brightly with his broomstick in one hand and the Golden Snitch in the other. It was only a few days before Christmas break, if Hermione remembered right, that the picture was taken by Colin Creevy. The last game before the holidays was played between Gryffindor and Slytherin and, against the odds, Draco had won the game for his team. His triumphant smile never faded as he looked at the golden ball in his hands. It was the smile that Hermione had held onto for 58 long months. Never truly moving on. Never truly wanting to. It was the smile of true happiness that Draco had looked at her so many times with.  
  
Colin had given her the picture on the week of graduation. He had matured a lot since third year and was probably the only person who picked up on Hermione and Draco's relationship. He had never told her. He simply handed her the picture, said, "You may find his more useful than I," and left.  
  
She had felt so helpless then. She had wanted to run up and congratulate him, but knew she couldn't. Instead, she had to console Harry because there was one thing she could never change. She could change a breeze into a tornado or a snowflake into an ice sculpture, but Hermione Granger could not change people's opinions. And, unfortunately for her, that was the one thing that held her back from happiness.  
  
She had written one thing in the diary since graduation. It was scrawled neatly on the page that she would tuck her picture in. "When I see your smile and know that it's not for me, that's when I miss you the most."  
  
Draco had written back, also. "My smile was always for you, Hermione. Didn't you notice that I never smiled until you came along? Never. You were my only reason to smile and still are." Hermione had wept for an hour when she first read that. As she read it again, tears trickled silently down her face and she held the book to her chest and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Hermione was awake before the sun the next morning and started running a bath. She grabbed a pair of clothes out of the drawer she had filled on her first day and set them next to the tub as she let her robe slide form her shoulders. The water was warm and relaxing and Hermione loved how the old fashion tub held her whole body. She poured bubble bath under the faucet and let the water run over her body and wash away her thoughts.  
  
The door opened and Hermione immediately sunk further under the water. Draco walked in and his face turned a few shades pinker.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize we shared a bathroom," he stuttered nervously as he back out of the door again. Hermione laughed into the bubbles at his uneasiness and started to wash her hair so Draco could use the bathroom for whatever he needed.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was done and she knocked gently on Draco's door. When he didn't answer, she slowly peeked in the door. Draco was sitting on his bed with his head cocked to the side.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione stepped towards him and saw that his eyes were closed. His face was a picture of tranquility and innocence when he slept. It was nothing like the face she had seen plastered across newspapers and the muggle news. It reminded her of the look he had in the astronomy tower when his eyes were closed and he kissed away her tears. She resisted the urge to go hold him and pour out her heart and crept back out of his room.  
  
Most of breakfast was eaten in silence. It was only Marianna and Hermione due to the fact that Leila had already left for work and Draco was washing up.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Marianna asked Hermione over her cup of coffee.  
  
"I was thinking about going into town again. I have a few things I need to pick up," Hermione sipped her tea and looked uninterestedly at the pile of eggs on her plate.  
  
"Well, you may have to share the truck. Ron said he was going to stop into town to get some new clothes. He packed a little too light supposedly."  
  
"Ron?" Hermione looked confused. "Oh! Ron. Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"It's okay," Marianna smiled. "I better get going. I have a lot of laundry to hang up."  
  
"Yes, I better go write home before Ron is ready to leave," Hermione washed her plate in the sink and went back to her room. She dipped her quill in the green ink and began her letter to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you haven't had a chance to reply to me yet, but a lot has happened I think you should know about.  
  
First being, Draco is here. He said you sent him. I don't know what to do, Harry. Hug you or hit you? I suppose I should hug you. I never would have been able to find out whether or not I could move on without Draco until I saw him again. Now that he's here, I have a lot to figure out. I'm so confused. I don't know whether to go running into his arms and tell him I'll never let go or push him away.  
  
He isn't a criminal. I did the charm to see if he had been under the Imperius curse and it turned out that he had been. His father is such a horrible person. I can't believe he would do that to his own son. He forced him to kill. Draco can't be sent to Azkaban, Harry! Could you imagine having to watch the murder of someone at your hands and not having any control over it time and time again? I'm sure that's not the only horrible memory haunting Draco either. I told you about the bruises covering him after his father found out he had written to me. The dementors would suck the little bit of life he has left in him right out.  
  
How are you? Doing well, I hope. I have to go; Draco is moving around and I have to make sure he doesn't leave for town without me. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione folded the letter and tucked it in her pocket. She had sent her last letter through her owl, which had been delivering a letter from her parents. She wasn't sure how she was going to send this one. The thought was pushed from her head as she walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Draco's smiling blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he set his tea down on the table. "Marianna said you will be riding with me into town. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Just a second," Hermione held up her hand and her wallet landed neatly in her palm. "Okay, let's go," she hurried out of the door and up the slope to the barn.  
  
"Are you supposed to be doing magic here?" Draco called from behind her as his legs ate up the ground between them.  
  
"No, but Marianna wasn't anywhere around. Oh, by the way, do you have an owl that I could use? I need to send out a letter and I haven't seen any place resembling Diagon Alley around here."  
  
"I can have you one by tonight," Draco got in the driver's seat of the truck. "Wait a second. You need to drive."  
  
"Why?" Hermione looked across the leather seat confusedly at him.  
  
"I've spent my life in Hogwarts, in hiding, or on a broom. I haven't had much time for learning how to drive a muggle car," Draco stepped out of the truck and walked to the passenger side.  
  
Hermione crawled over the seat and sat behind the wheel. They rode down the hills in silence, reaching the edge of the town in record time. Hermione's foot seemed to be ten pounds heavier when she was nervous and she didn't bother trying to lift it. Draco was holding onto the handle of the door tightly when they reached the edge of town.  
  
"Here we are. You have to walk wherever you want to go now," Hermione yanked the keys out of the ignition and started toward the bakery she had visited two days ago to drown her nervousness in a chocolate crepe.  
  
"Hermione," Draco jogged after her on the street.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-Er-Do you know where I could find some clothes?" Draco sighed, exasperated. That hadn't been what he wanted to say.  
  
"I think there's a clothing shop around the first corner on your right," Hermione called behind her without looking back and swept through the door to Konditorei. The welcoming scent of bread invited her into the small shop and she smiled politely at Marguerite.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Marguerite, Wie geit's?"  
  
"Gut, danke," Marguerite smiled at the girl from behind the counter.  
  
Hermione paid Marguerite for the pastry she chose and sat down at one of the tables in the back of the cafe. The pastry was good but Hermione's sour mood and inability to concentrate didn't allow her to enjoy it. She eventually gave up on using chocolate as a solution to her problems, thanked Marguerite, and left to find Draco so she could wait until he was ready to leave.  
  
On her way to the men's clothing store, she stopped in a few small shops, buying new parchment and a bottle of ink. She also bought Ginny Weasley a beautiful, exotic looking dress before deeming herself poor and continuing down the street.  
  
When she entered the clothing store, the man behind the counter told her that the tall blond man had already left and began complaining about how he had paid in British pounds. Hermione laughed when she looked at the stack of bills on the counter next to the man because he probably had no idea that if he exchanged that for Italian money he would have probably twice of what Draco owed him. She thanked the sales clerk and started down the street, searching for Draco.  
  
After Draco-shopping through half of the windows on the street, she saw a silver-blonde mop of hair sitting on the floor with a book in his hands. She walked into the tiny bookstore and crept up behind him, silently reading the book over his shoulders.  
  
"Yet as she pulled her horse around, they fell silent, lifting muzzles to sniff at the air. She watched, too astonished to run, as they turned their backs and vanished into the night. And that had been the most frightening of all."  
  
"You know, Hermione, you could just sit and pick up a copy, not sneak over my shoulder and start reading in the middle of the book," Draco turned around and set the book down on the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione looked down at the blue cover of a fairly thick book.  
  
"The Eye of the World by Robert Jordan. I suppose since you came searching for me you're ready to go?" his eyes met hers and Hermione noticed that they seemed dull again. Not cold like they used to be, but confused and maybe a little bit hurt. Hermione pushed it out of her mind and held her hand out to help him off the ground.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't have anything left to do, I'm ready to go."  
  
Draco took her hand and stood up, following Hermione's retreating back out of the door. They walked silently across town to the truck and sat in silence for the first two minutes of the ten-minute drive.  
  
"Why do we do this?" Draco broke the silence with a random question, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione focused her eyes forward, knowing she wouldn't like what was coming up.  
  
"Act like we never knew each other. Like we can't speak."  
  
"We're speaking now, aren't we?" Hermione tried lamely to throw him off.  
  
"You know that's not what I mean, Hermione," Draco looked at her unbelievingly from across the bench seat.  
  
"Yes, I do. The last time we saw each other was five years ago and we left behind an unresolved relationship. I guess I just feel like everything is on pause. I'm so used to thinking things are over, but not wanting to believe it. I just don't know what to do or say. I don't know how to act. Everything in my life is usually so straightforward and explainable and in this case I don't see any solution."  
  
"Things like this aren't always explainable."  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed. "That's why I don't like them."  
  
"Would you like to go up to the rock you were on yesterday with me? I was going to make a few sandwiches and sit up there," Draco's voice was hesitant.  
  
"Sure," Hermione answered before she realized what she was saying.  
  
"Good," Draco turned and looked out of the window as they neared the barn. 


	12. Confessions

A/N: Hey guys! I put up a new Katie/ Oliver story (with Cedric in it too). It's called "On Top of It All." PLEASE go read it. Thanks so much! Oh, and I know I said it may take a while for me to update this chapter, but actually, that will be next chapter. I managed to finish this one on the plane, so I'm going to post it. I hope you like it! Please review.  
  
An hour later, the two of them were sitting above Basel, eating sandwiches, and talking about what happened after Hogwarts; they were both still avoiding the topic of what went on during school.  
  
"So you lived in America and then stayed with Blaise Zabini for three months. You moved all around the world for a crime you didn't commit? Well, commit willingly," Hermione stared at him in amazement.  
  
"It wasn't all bad," Draco bit into the peanut butter sandwich. "I got to see Blaise's baby being born," a small smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. She was beautiful. Holding a newborn baby in your arms changes your views on a lot of things," Draco's eyes wandered from the view below them to Hermione.  
  
"Such as?" she looked back at him curiously.  
  
"The value of life. How even something that seems to be useless can turn into something amazing. The purest things are the most beautiful."  
  
"It sounds like you picked up a lot of things from that baby," Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Yes, I did. I learned how to play nanny for an infant," Draco chuckled. "Two months of slobber and dirty diapers."  
  
"Fun," Hermione laughed.  
  
"What about you? I heard you got a marriage proposal thrown at you."  
  
"You mean Ron? Yeah, the ring was thrown at me. By a ruddy owl. He didn't even have the consideration to be face to face when he asked me to marry him," Hermione snorted.  
  
"So I suppose you turned him down?" Draco stared at her with interest.  
  
"Yes. Ron's a good friend and all, but I couldn't stand having to spend every day and every night with him."  
  
"Oh, I see. You work at the Ministry of Magic, right? How is that?"  
  
"Stressful," Hermione laughed. "Between the stress I put on myself there and the horrible attitude I had toward the rest of the world, I ran myself into an inescapable rut. That's why Harry sent me here. To relax for a week."  
  
"Has it been working?" Draco turned away from her and bit into his sandwich.  
  
"It was. Until you showed up."  
  
"I'm really that stressful? I can leave if I'm disrupting the peace."  
  
"No," Hermione looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We have things we need to work out and its better to get them resolved than living in the land of 'what-if'."  
  
"The land of what-if?" Draco chucked.  
  
"Always thinking about what would have happened if you had done something else. Or what if it was a different circumstance. It's where your actions weren't enough so you try to fill it in with new solutions and you lose touch with the reality of the situation."  
  
"Ah." Draco's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as he thought about what she said. "What ever happened with Voldemort after the attack in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Nothing happened. It was weird. Harry hasn't heard or seen anything of him since. We better be heading back," Hermione used her hand on his shoulder to lift herself off the ground. Draco got up and followed her off the rock and down the hill.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" she stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again," he admitted before walking down to where she was and pulling her into a strong hug.  
  
"I never thought so, either," she mumbled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle.  
  
"I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her hair and pulled away from her, looking ashamed.  
  
"For what?" Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, still finding it hard to believe that he was standing there in front of her. Still feeling her insides warm from his sweet embrace.  
  
"For what I did with Pansy. It was completely to make you jealous and angry when you had every right to have the doubts that you did. I had them, too. I just considered what he had to precious to risk losing, but I did. I lost it," an unfamiliar burning sensation crept into his eyes and he rubbed them furiously. "What the hell is wrong with these things?" he mumbled.  
  
"Draco, look this way," Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to her. "Put down your hands." Draco dropped his fists obediently and Hermione's smile grew. "You big oaf, you were crying. Well, almost," she wiped the water from the bottom of his eyes gently. "Haven't you ever done that before?"  
  
"No," Draco stared at her like she was mad. "If I had, don't you think I would've known what it was?"  
  
"Maybe. I can't believe it," she laughed. "I made Draco Malfoy cry for the first time."  
  
"Stuff it," he growled and started down the path leading back to the house.  
  
"Come on, Draco. It's not a bad thing," Hermione rushed to keep up with him. "It shows that you have some emotion hidden in that horribly skinny body of yours, though I'm not sure where." she grabbed his arm again and spun him around to face her. His face had gone back to its usual, gaunt look.  
  
Since she had last seen him, he had become more hollow, the only thing making his body look somewhat healthy being muscle. His hair was longer than it had been and hung lossely by his ears. He also had grown, if possible, paler. His skin was nearly translucent. Hermione ran her finger over one of the veins showing in his neck. "Having emotion isn't a bad thing. But your not eating, that is bad," she smiled wickedly.  
  
"I eat when I have the chance," he weakly defended himself. He was too busy looking in her hazel eyes to think. He held out his hand and grabbed hers. It was really there this time.  
  
"Which obviously isn't very often," she used his trademark sneer against him.  
  
"No, it's not. Now, stop stealing my facial expressions," he sneered right back. "They look better on me."  
  
"Do not! And, even if they do, what are you going to do about it?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
He paused for a moment, pulling his eyes away from hers to look her over and then meeting up with them again, "Steal your breath away," he answered smoothly.  
  
"And what, pray tell, makes you think you have any effect over my breath?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"This," Draco placed his hands on her waist, leaned down, and captured her lips with his own. Hermione just stood there stiffly for a moment and then responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into a soft, beautiful kiss that held the passion that they had saved for each other over five years. After a moment, she pulled away, flustered.  
  
"Okay, you win," she laughed. "My breath was yours."  
  
"Not even five years can change that," he smiled, but it quickly faded. "We can't get into this again," he blurted out and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Explain what that meant," she snapped angrily.  
  
"Look, we're still from opposite sides of the world, Hermione. You're from the Ministry of Magic and I'm from Azkaban Bound Prisoners United," he laughed weakly. "Let's face it, even if Harry does convince the aurors, he's not going to convince the world. Everyone will still hate me and I don't want to get you caught up in that."  
  
"No way, Draco. I don't care what the hell happens. Whether people hate you or not doesn't matter to me. Everyone hates me anyway. I've been moping around for five years, bitching people out for the tiniest thing and blaming them for my misery when it was truthfully entirely my fault because I pushed you away back at Hogwarts. I've been miserable because I was without you. I let you go five years ago and I'm NOT going to be stupid enough to let you do it now, mister," Hermione poked her finger in his face, yelling her rant loud enough for all of Basel to hear it. "I couldn't say this then, but I need to say it now," Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "I love you."  
  
"Hermione-" Draco began.  
  
"Don't argue. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I chased after your carriage on graduation day. You haunt my dreams and infest my thoughts. Ask Harry! I've been pining about you ever since that horrible day. I told him after graduation. I was a little drunk on butterbeer, forgive me. He was mad at first, but then he helped me through it, his most recent way being sending me here. Don't make me go through all that again. Don't make the miserable old twenty-three year old hag for a second time."  
  
"Iloveyoutoo," Draco blurted quickly before she could cut him off again.  
  
"What?" Hermione's face squinted up in confusion.  
  
"Need me to say it again?" he laughed and took her chin in his hand. "I love you. Want proof? I've got about seventy-eight mournful songs written about you up in my suitcase. On the last day of Hogwarts, I had to force myself to sit straight in my carriage so I wouldn't turn around and run back to you. Wow, this is all happening really fast," he put his hand to his head. "First, I was running away from Aurors, then I saw you, next you put that silly spell on me to see if I was lying, and now we're saying things that have been cooped up inside of us because we were too stupid to say them five years ago. My head hurts."  
  
Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, "Let's get you some food," she dragged him down the hill. "If you don't fill out more, I'll have to dump your skinny butt. I can't stand guys who weigh less than me." 


	13. The Truth

Dinner went on without any problems. Leila and Marianna were just as gracious and welcoming to Draco, or Ron as they knew him, as they were to her. After dinner, Draco helped with the dishes (Hermione offered for him to help as a 'housewarming initiation.' Actually, she just wanted to see him squirm at the idea of doing manual labor.) Draco did the job without complaining and raised his eyebrows challengingly at her, as if testing her to make him do something else. After he finished the job, he started to his room and Hermione excused herself and followed.  
  
"Do you have that owl I can use?"  
  
"In the corner," Draco waved his hand and a blue sheet flew off s cage containing a large barn owl.  
  
"And where did you learn how to handle manual labor? Been spending time with the house elves?" Hermione let the owl loose and watched intently as he stripped off his shirt and sat on the bed. Her eyes ran up his body and she saw his cocky grin overtaking his face.  
  
"Living on your own in various condos and forests helps you with the dishes. What about you? Suddenly so interested in the male body.what, has Potter been refraining from his strip teases lately?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione's face dropped in fake disappointment. "I really miss those days."  
  
Draco laughed amusedly at her, "I see your sense of humor has improved."  
  
"Then again," Hermione continued her train of thought, putting her finger questioningly on her chin, "maybe it's just your sex appeal."  
  
"I know I'm sexy, my dear, but could you please try not to act so desperate. You sound like Pansy," he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Please, Draco, I was only using my new and improved sense of humor to the furthest extreme. You and sex appeal are never to be used in the same sentence unless the word 'none' is also in there," Hermione pushed a long fingernail into his chest.  
  
"Well then, how come you can't keep your hands off me?" he grabbed her finger.  
  
"It's inner beauty that counts. For some reason, I seem to believe you posses that.I'm still trying to figure it out," she scrunched up her nose.  
  
"You're impossible," Draco rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed.  
  
"And you're beautiful," Hermione smiled. "On the inside and out."  
  
Draco sat up and eyes her up and down. She was amazing. She was cunningly intelligent, funny, caring, kind, and beautiful. On the inside and out. "I love you." The words came out of his mouth involuntarily, but they still carried so much meaning. He meant it. Every word.  
  
"And I love you," Hermione sat next to him on the bed and took his hand. It was calloused and rough, but to Hermione it was the most comforting thing in the world. Her hand fit in his perfectly. The bumps and dips in his hand fit with hers much like her strengths and weaknesses fit with his. Her head gently slumped to his bare shoulder. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know," Draco spoke into her hair, his lips gently resting on the crown of her head.  
  
"After five years."  
  
"We ended up together."  
  
"Again," Hermione's thumb caressed his hand. "Remind me to thank Harry in my next letter."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it turns out that Potter really isn't all bad," Draco laughed. "Of course I was wrong."  
  
"Why do Marianna and Leila think your name is Ron?" Hermione changed the topic to a question that had been pestering her all night.  
  
"I couldn't tell them my own name and Harry had just told me Ron was engaged and when she asked my name Ron was the first thing that popped into my head. Horrid name."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "I really should be going to bed."  
  
"Don't," Draco wrapped his arms around her and Hermione nearly melted into his warm skin.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do? Sleep here?" Hermione kissed his hand that was now hanging loosely around her neck.  
  
"Good idea," Draco smiled and pulled her down on the bed with him. "I've waited five years to hold you. I don't want to let go now." He snuggled his face into her hair and she let out a giggle.  
  
"And what would Marianna and Leila think if they walked in to see two supposed strangers in bed together?" Hermione tried to convince him, as well as herself, to let her out of his arms.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Until this whole thing with the Ministry is cleared up, no one can know we are together. No one can know we are in contact. I'll be here in the morning," she smiled.  
  
"Fine," Draco sat up, "but if you go running off in the middle of the night, I'm going to hunt you down and remind you of that."  
  
"I won't," Hermione laughed at his childish stubbornness.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I swear. See you in the morning," she backed off the bed and turned around just as she reached the door. "None can resist Draco's sex appeal, especially not me," she laughed. "Draco, sex appeal, and none all in the same sentence. See you, beautiful," she blew a kiss and bounded down the hall to her room.  
  
Draco just sat there and laughed before falling back on his bed. The day had gone perfectly. He enjoyed very second of her company. Too bad it wouldn't last. Harry was going to talk to the Aurors. Ha. Yeah right. It had taken a truth potion for Harry just to tell Draco where Hermione was. It was only a matter of time before the Ministry caught up with him. He had been running for three years. Three long years and it seemed like the ministry got closer every second.  
  
  
  
Harry paced his kitchen for the thousandth time, clutching his teacup even tighter with each step. He had been outdone by Malfoy. Harry had been caught completely off guard when he opened his door to see silver eyes staring down at him and a wand pulled out in his face. He had asked before he forced Harry to tell him where Hermione was, of course, but he had found out nonetheless and now he was there with her.  
  
He was torn now between one of his best friends and his job. The Aurors had been in search of Draco Malfoy for years and now Harry knew where he was. It was his responsibility to turn him in; he was a criminal in the eyes of the Ministry. On the other hand, Hermione was happy for the first time in.well, what seemed like forever. He didn't want to take that away form her. If the Aurors found out that he didn't tell them, he would be fired, no doubt, maybe even thrown into Azkaban for a short period of time. It was looked upon very seriously if you held information for the Ministry when you worked for them. His previous experience with the dementors made him fear that greatly, but he knew what he had to do. It was his friend's happiness or his, and Harry had never been a selfish person.  
  
A knock reverberated through the house and Harry jumped, almost spilling his tea. He had been pacing all night and without his rest was jumpy. He opened the door to the familiar face of Tristan Lacoure, another Auror. Harry quickly shoved the letter he had held in his hands into his pocket and stepped back, welcoming Tristan silently into the house.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Harry asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Harry, I need you to take this," Tristan held out a vial with a clear potion settled in the bottom of it.  
  
"A truth potion?" Harry looked at the glass container questioningly. "What's this for?"  
  
"You have to take it no matter what it's for, so just drink it," Tristan was obviously getting impatient, either impatient or nervous.  
  
Just answer me this. It's about Malfoy, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, now please take the potion."  
  
Harry swallowed down the potion reluctantly, aware that the choice he had made previously to save Hermione had just been taken away from him.  
  
"Do you know the current location of Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," Harry no longer had any control over his mind or vocal cords. He answered calmly, no longer aware of what he was doing.  
  
"Where is he?" Tristan felt horrible. Harry had been one of his best friends out of the Aurors and now he was doing something that could probably get Harry sent to Azkaban. He decided that if Harry gave him truthful information, he would brew his own truth potion and tell the Ministry that Harry had given him the information willingly. Friendship could be such a horrible thing sometimes. It placed Tristan in a position where he had to choose between friendship and his own well-being. Lying also wasn't looked upon very highly by the Aurors either.  
  
"Basel, Switzerland. He is staying at a place called Serenity's Home," Harry spoke dully.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. You should be back to normal in an hour. I'm sorry about this, man," and with that, Tristan stood up and left Harry standing in his living room in a daze.  
  
HogwHHH 


	14. I Love You, Too

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short but I'm currently working on THREE fan fics and school, so I've been pretty busy. I'll update ASAP. Sorry again! (  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in a booth in the corner of Konditorei the next day silently sipping tea and eating pastries. They were simply enjoying each other's presence. Hermione was drinking it all in simply because she had missed it for fiver years but Draco was taking pleasure in her company as much as he could because he knew it wouldn't last. An empty feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. He had grown used to it during his years of hiding out; it meant the Ministry was close.  
  
A tawny owl swept through the glass door with a customer and landed on Draco and Hermione's table, dropping a messily folded letter on the wood. Hermione picked up the letter curiously and opened it. Harry's messy, rushed script was scrawled across the paper.  
  
Get out of Basel! You and Draco. Now. The Aurors are coming. They used a truth potion. Don't tell me where you go, just write me when you get there. Be careful, Hermione. -Harry  
  
Hermione folded the letter quickly again and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the bakery and to the truck.  
  
"Hermione? What's going on," Draco tried to plant his feet firmly on the ground, but Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, which was enough to convince him to keep moving. Hermione sped the truck up to the house and ran inside.  
  
"Draco, pack your things quickly. We need to get-" her mouth snapped shut as she came face to face with a tall, muscular man. "Can I help you?"  
  
"No, but he can," the man pointed to Draco and three other Aurors appeared and surrounded the blond man standing confusedly at the door.  
  
"Hermione?" he called over the people.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," she said, now crying, "they found out where you were through Harry. I never thought that would that would happen."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. Stop crying," Draco simply stood there as the Aurors took his arms.  
  
"He didn't do it!" Hermione yelled frantically. "He didn't. He was under the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Hermione, stop. It'll be okay," Draco tried to comfort her, but his efforts seemed wasted. After all, who would believe that everything would be okay when their loved on was being dragged off to the most horrible prison in the world for something that they didn't do? "I love you," he called before he was apparated away with the men who had subdued him.  
  
"I love you, too," Hermione sobbed on the wooden floor of the house. He was gone. 


	15. Help Me

A/N: I'm so, so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've been working on yet another new fan fic. I don't know what to call it though. Whadda you think? "Fallen Angel" ('cause it's about this girl who's an angel sent to help Draco.you'll understand better when you read it) or "Gold and Gray" (Gold stands for Haley the angel and gray for Draco). Anyhow, I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Hermione apparated to Harry's as soon as she got up her strength. Tears still ran freely down her face and she was sure she looked like a disaster, but she didn't care. She had to get Draco back.  
  
"Harry!" she called frantically as she banged her fists against the front door. "Harry, help me! Please."  
  
The door swung open to reveal a stressed-out version of her friend. His black hair stuck up in every direction and his emerald eyes were held wide open solely by the dangerous amounts of caffeine he had ingested.  
  
'Hermione," he pulled her into his arms, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for him to be caught." He led her into his house and to the leather sofa.  
  
"They took him, Harry," Hermione sobbed into her friend's chest. "We need to save him. He's innocent!"  
  
"We'll get him back. I'll go talk to Moody in the morning," Harry's hand ran through her hair. "At first, I wasn't very happy with you and Draco. I hated that you could like someone who I hated so much. Then there was the incident around Christmas when you two stopped speaking. You were miserable and I could see it. You were so happy when he was around. When you told me at the Three Broomsticks after graduation that you loved him, I knew that it wouldn't matter what I thought and I learned to accept it. He came to my house a few weeks back. He asked me where you were and I refused to tell him. He made me take a truth potion and found out where you were. He apologized," Harry laughed lightly at this, "and told me he loved you and had to find you before the Aurors did. When you wrote me the letter telling me he was there, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save your feelings, but I felt a responsibility to my job. I didn't tell them, Hermione. Your happiness meant more to me than my job or even Azkaban and I'm so sorry that they found out through me."  
  
"Harry, will you help me?"  
  
"Of course I will," Harry kissed her forehead. "In the morning, sleep now. You look exhausted."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione laid her head on Harry's lap and cried for an hour before falling asleep.  
  
Harry gently picked her head up off his lap and shoved a pillow under it as she mumbled incoherently. He had to go see Alastor Moody. Now.  
  
'It's all my fault,' he thought to himself as he apparated outside Moody's office. The wooden face of the man looked up from his desk and inspected Harry through the door.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Potter," he called. Harry bustled through the door and up to Moody's desk. "I suppose this has to do with the recent arrest of Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He's innocent," Harry looked at Moody. The man's normal eye was rested on Harry as the other one rolled around its socket.  
  
"What makes you believe this?"  
  
"Well, my friend, Hermione Granger, cast a spell. She's a very powerful witch and knows what she's doing. She said it was a spell to see whether or not a person had been under the Imperius curse and that its effect proved that Malfoy had been. She said that many people didn't know about the spell and that it was something used in the days of Voldemort by the Aurors."  
  
"Yes. She is correct. However, Mr. Potter, do you believe it is possible that Mr. Malfoy was put under the Imperius curse before the murder of Samuel Weston?" Moody opened his normal eye wider, asking Harry to consider the option.  
  
"Yes, but that is a small possibility. Also, why would Dr- Malfoy would have told me and Hermione that he had been put under the curse if he thought there no way to prove it? Don't you think innocent until proven guilty pertains here? There is still a chance he was put under the curse and we can't send him to Azkaban until it is found out?" Harry was desperate now. Moody was hardly even giving him a chance to explain before retaliating.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but he has already been sent to Azkaban. Until we have another person to fill his cell, the dementors won't let him leave."  
  
"But then? They'll let him out and send him to trial, but how are we supposed to find out when he was under the curse? It's impossible and they're not going to let him go, even if they can't prove he did it."  
  
"Quite the contrary," Moody lowered his eyes to a book on his desk. "There are different phases to the spell Ms. Granger performed and you can, in fact, check to see if he was under the curse on a specific day. The problem will be convincing the jury. As you pointed out, not many people know of this spell or its power."  
  
"But- but they have to believe you. You're an Auror and have been since before Voldemort!"  
  
"Truth be told, not many people believe in me anymore. They believe I'm a paranoid old nutcase."  
  
"Please, Moody, you just have to testify. If the jury doesn't believe you, then we'll have to think of something else. Right now, you're the only chance Malfoy's got."  
  
"Okay, Mr. Potter. Since you are so passionate about the topic of Mr. Malfoy, I will apply for a trial and will have him taken out of Azkaban as soon as his cell can be filled. Now, may I please be left alone so I can try to figure out this case?"  
  
"Yes, of course, sir," Harry stepped out of the office door and apparated back to his house. Much like Hogwarts, you could not apparate into or out of any Auror's office or home. The Ministry had taken that precaution after brutal murders of Aurors during Voldemort's reign.  
  
Hermione was still sleeping uneasily on Harry's sofa. She kept moving and moaning and her forehead was creased in constant worries. Harry pushed a lock of hair out of her face and went to his kitchen to start a pot of tea.  
  
  
  
Harry had done all he could do, but still he felt like he hadn't done enough. His best friend had gone through so many problems in her love life. First there was Draco, whom she loved but left after Hogwarts. Then, there was Ron. Only one word could describe that relationship: disaster. Six months of bickering and fights about how Ron thought he knew what was best for Hermione and Hermione was too much of a know-it-all for Ron. Surprisingly, after all of that, Ron had then proposed. He sent his owl to Hermione's house with a ring tied to his leg. He couldn't ask her himself due to the fact that he was in Disney World and too impatient. The ring had a Minnie Mouse head with a veil on it. It was plastic. Needless to say, Hermione had sent it back along with a Howler, which blew up in the middle of the amusement park.  
  
She never loved Ron. She never even gave him a chance, truthfully. In the back of her mind and the whole of her heart, she was pining for Draco. Many times, she had repeated a Latin phrase to Harry. "Quor amor verus tenuit, tenebit." Those whom true love has held, it will go on holding. Obviously, it was true. At least in Hermione's case.  
  
Hermione sauntered into the kitchen and sat on the stool across the bar from Harry.  
  
"How are you?" Harry looked up from his teakettle.  
  
"I'm okay," Hermione gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I talked to Moody."  
  
"Really?" Hermione's eyes darted up. "And?"  
  
"As soon as someone can fill Mal-Draco's stall, he's going to be released until trial. Moody said he would testify. The problem is getting the jury to believe in the spell that you used before and that Moody is going to use on him before the court."  
  
"He's going to be released?" Hermione smiled brightly and ran to hug Harry. "You are the BEST friend in the world! Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione, but remember, there still is a chance that he won't be believed. A very large chance."  
  
"But now he at least has a chance," Hermione pulled away. "He didn't have that before. I have to go. My own house awaits me and I'm sorry I've taken over yours." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of Harry's front door, leaving him no time to speak. He simply watched her go, wondering how badly her heart would break should he and Moody fail to succeed in this trial. 


	16. Where Are You?

A/N: I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible author! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. I've really been slacking. I have many excuses (such as my currently broken ankle and my recent illness) but there is no reason for me to have taken this long. Please forgive me! Hopefully, I will update sooner next time.  
  
Draco sat in his filthy cell and watched as the dementors passed by. They would always stop at his cell as if looking for something, perhaps to suck that last bit of hope of out him, but he refused to let go. They couldn't take Hermione away from him. He could sit there and watch every one of his horrible memories pass before him: his father's abuse, his mother's death, his horrifying encounter with Voldemort. He no longer cared about those things because they were over. He would never experience them again. Hermione, on the other hand, would always be there. No one could change the fact that he loved her. Draco sneered at the hooded black thing standing in front of his hellhole as it glided away.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for ten minutes with Sirius Black," he muttered. "The only one who ever escaped. Lucky bastard."  
Hermione went through the sixth book she had found on Azkaban. Everything she saw about the place scared her more. There were pictures of men with bones jutting out of their skin they were so skinny and women who had gone bald from ripping out their hair and the dementors.  
  
"Moody better find someone to fill Draco's stall soon," she spoke to herself as she scanned the book.  
The most commonly known aspect of the prison Azkaban is the dementor. These creatures are cloaked in black and bring a person's worst memories to surface. When this happens, the dementors feed on the happiness that escapes to body. After a certain amount of time is spent around dementors, the memories brought back by the creatures permanently surface, allowing no room for happy thought. The victim will be stuck in his memories, living them out as if they are occurring. They will lose the ability to tell the difference between memory and reality. The only person ever known to resist the dementors' powers is Sirius Black and it is still unconfirmed how he managed to ignore the plaguing memories.  
Hermione closed the book; none of them contained any new information to her. She apparated back to her office where she pretended to be interested in the new information sent to her about the World Cup, which was being held in Scotland this year. However, her mind kept drifting back to those books and to Draco, wondering if he was all right.  
Three months later.  
Harry stepped past the gates leading into Azkaban. The place reeked of gloom. It was constantly dark and he could hear the screams of the insane prisoners being housed in the filthy, tiny cells that lined the buildings. The dementors had been ordered to leave the building since an Auror was entering and so far Harry had managed to avoid contact with any of them. By now, he knew how to create a full-fledged Patronus easily, but he didn't want to have to relive his worst memories so he could retrieve a person he wasn't all that happy about seeing in the first place.  
  
As he reached cell 2016, he pulled out the key from his pocket. Immediately he thought the Ministry had made a mistake. Before him sat an extremely skinny man; bones were seen clearly through his skin and the dark gray, almost black, eyes were completely blank. His hair was a dull blonde color and hung down to his ears in a tangled mess. He sat in the corner, rocking back and forth with his hands grasping his hair, almost pulling it out of his scalp.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
The man's head shot up and his gray eyes darted around the cell wildly. Harry had gone up against dark wizards and had faced even Voldemort before, but this scared him far more than any of those encounters. A man who had once been so strong was before him looking insane and weak.  
  
Harry put the key in the lock and twisted it slowly, "Draco?"  
  
Draco scuttled as far as he could into the corner of the room and started shivering. "Wh-w-what?" he asked nervously as if frightened to death of Harry. His voice quivered, obviously not used to being used.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry stood there and hesitantly watched.  
  
Draco just sat there and buried his head in his knees before breaking down into tears.  
  
"What do you want?" he yelled. "What do you all want?"  
  
Harry backed out of the cell and pulled out his muggle phone. He punched in Hermione's office number slowly, unused to the call phone, or whatever the muggles called them. After three rings, Hermione answered.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked before she even had a chance to speak.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I need you to come to Azkaban. You can apparate to the front gates and tell them you are here with the Ministry to assist Harry Potter. They'll tell you to meet me at cell 2016. Please hurry, Hermione. I need to get out of here and I don't know how I'm going to do that without help."  
  
"Ok, Harry. I'll be right there," Harry heard the phone click and the line go dead.  
Hermione immediately apparated out of her office and to the gates of Azkaban. She knew why Harry needed her; today, he was going to free Draco Malfoy and fill his cell with Julian Michaud, a man who had used the Unforgivable Curses on three muggles under the order of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Hermione was ecstatic. After three months, Draco was going to be free. Moody had complied an indomitable case for the trial and, once they won, Draco would no longer have to run. For the first time in their relationship, they would no longer have to hide.  
  
Hermione ran out of her office and apparated to the gates of Azkaban. She was greeted by a dementor and tired her best to ignore the bone-chilling shiver that ran up her spine.  
  
"I am here to assist Mr. Harry Potter in the imprisonment of Julian Michaud. I know where I am to go an I do not need any assistance, so if you would please allow me inside, I must be on my way."  
  
The dementor moved to the side of the gate, allowing Hermione access to the darkness that fell behind it. She closed her eyes and walked hesitantly into the prison yard. The insanity and evil in the place was nearly palpable and she forced her legs to hurry across the yard and to the aisle labeled 2100 - 2150. Screams echoed off the walls of the prison cells and Hermione jogged down to where she saw Harry standing. He was holding silvery ropes that held together Michaud and was staring at the cell in front of him.  
  
"Harry," Hermione called.  
  
"Be quiet," Harry mumbled barley loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she did as she was told and stepped forward so she was next to Harry. She looked over at the cell labeled 2016 and let out a small gasp.  
  
"Draco? That's Draco?" she spoke unbelievingly and took an uneasy step towards the frail body lying in the corner of the cell.  
  
"Yes. That's why I needed your help. Hermione, I don't know what to do."  
  
Hermione stepped into the cell and watched as Draco rocked back and forth.  
  
"Draco?" she called loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Draco's head shot up and a small look of recognition filled his eyes. Hermione smiled and took another step forward as he just sat there and stared, wide eyed.  
  
Hermione lowered herself to be level with him and moved closer slowly. Her hand extended so it touched his bare leg. Draco was shivering from the cold and his fear. He was clothed only in a pair of torn pants and a grungy t-shirt. Hermione's eyes closed in pain as she felt the bone underneath his skin. Her small hand could almost fit around his calf.  
  
"Draco, can you hear me?"  
  
He still sat there, completely still and unmoving, staring at Hermione.  
  
Her hand moved gently from his leg to his cheek as she took another step closer. Her thumb moved over his skin and tears rolled down her face before she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"You," Draco whispered lightly.  
  
"Me," Hermione smiled as she inched closer. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
Draco just sat there again, looking up at Hermione as if she was a miracle. To him, she was.  
  
Hermione reached out her hand and grasped his. He tensed under her touch and nearly pulled away, but Hermione held strong. Once he started relaxing, she slowly stood up. Draco made no move to stand and his legs remained tucked securely beneath him.  
  
"Please, Draco. Don't make this so hard on me," Hermione complained as she searched for her wand with her free hand.  
  
Draco's legs made a weak attempt to hold the rest of his body up, but he still couldn't manage to stand. Hermione supported his weight on her left side and slowly started out of the cell.  
  
"So, how have you been, Draco?" she asked weakly. 'Stupid question,' she thought to herself.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he looked down the hall. Freedom. It was the first taste of the delectable feeling he had experienced in what seemed like forever, and he didn't even know how to classify it. After the second month he had been forced to spend in Azkaban, Draco's mind had started running away with him. It was amazing that he had held on as long as he had.  
  
Memories of his family had become more frequent as Draco felt the days roll by. After the first week, he had stopped guessing how many days had even passed. The sun never shone in Azkaban. The prison was always a dull, dreary gray. There was no difference between day and night there.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Harry stepped forward and supported Draco's other side. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Thank you for everything," Hermione grabbed Harry's free hand with her own. "Though I'm not exactly sure how we're going to get through this, Draco is far better off out of this place."  
  
Draco took that moment to straighten up and stop dead in his tracks. Fear overtook his eyes and Hermione felt his grip on her shoulder tighten.  
  
"Not again," he whispered.  
  
"Draco," Hermione spoke soothingly. "It's alright. You're leaving this place. No one can bother you anymore."  
  
She wrapped her hand over his and moved him forward again with Harry's help. If it weren't for the familiar silver color in his eyes, Hermione never would've believed that this was the same Draco she had known. It scared her how he was so weak and how he was so . . . insane.  
  
"H-Her-Hermynee," Draco gasped. "Do you see it? Why aren't you here? Do you see him? Please stop."  
"Draco, I'm here. Everything is fine. No one is here but me and Harry."  
  
"Where are you?" Draco's panicked eyes looked around frantically. "I need you."  
  
After about five more seconds of anxious searching for Hermione, Draco's body fell limp on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"The better question is where are you, Draco?" Hermione whispered as she ran her thumb over his hand. "Where's imyi Draco?" 


	17. AN: MY EXPLINATION

Hello, all of my faithful reviewers!!! Okay, I know I've waited long enough to tell you, but I have bad news, good news, and really bad news.  
  
BAD NEWS: My laptop got this miserable virus that forced the hard drive to start eating all of the software on my computer. It has been in the shop for 3 ½ weeks and since my laptop is the only computer I really have at easy access, I have been screwed. I am now on the school computers.  
  
GOOD NEWS: I'm getting it back sometime within the next week and a half for SURE.  
  
REALLY BAD NEWS: My entire hard drive had to be replaced, therefore making me lose EVERY file on the computer. So, everything I had written, but not posted (A LOT!!!) has been lost. That includes chapters 3-15 of "Silver & Gold," chapters 16 & 17 of "Without You," chapters 1-3 of "Now & Then," and chapter 6 and half of 7 for "On top of It All."  
  
That is a lot of writing I am going to have to make up once I get my computer back, so I am SO sorry, but it's going to take a while for me to get back on my feet. Luckily, exams finished last week so as soon as I get back into the swing of the new quarter I should be able to start working again. Hopefully, I will be able to get everything up pretty soon. Please bear with me! Again, I am terribly sorry. Thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers who have stuck with me! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Anyway, I better go. We have a time limit on these stinking hunks of plastic and I still have to post this on all four stories. Thank you for your patience and time!  
  
Your loving author, Serenity 


	18. Bloody Angel

After almost an hour of battling Draco and his imagination's demons, Hermione and Harry finally managed to get the weak man to a bed in her apartment. He curled himself up against the headboard and sat there, wide eyed for almost two hours. Hermione and Harry had come to realize that this wide-eyed look of terror was always present on the man's taught face.  
  
Once they had finally reached Hermione's flat, Hermione had fixed two cups of tea and two bowls of soup for dinner, allowing Harry to care for Draco. She had returned to her room to find Draco bathed and clad in some of Harry's clean clothes. She managed to make him drink half of the cup of tea and then had laid down next to him on the bed, taking his hand in hers.That night, Hermione fell asleep on her bed next to Draco, her thumb still lazily caressing his hands. Draco had fallen asleep shortly after. Hermione was scared to death. She, for the first time in her life, felt completely and utterly helpless. The man she had turned to so many times for help needed her and she had no idea of what to do. She had never dealt with anyone who was insane before. She was especially clueless considering that she had no idea what Draco was so frightened about.  
  
Twice he had acknowledged Hermione. The first time, he had grabbed her hand for support when his father came back to haunt him and the second he had actually called her by name. This had given Hermione hope. When she had first seen the weakened person Draco had become, she had feared that state would be permanent. She had wondered if she would ever be able to speak to the same Draco she had known again. That was the one thing that she wanted more than anything. She simply wanted to speak to him again.  
She had figured that his father was the "he" that was constantly terrorizing Draco, but with the miniscule amount of information Draco had released about his past, she had no idea what could be tormenting him so badly. Her mind had come up with many stories explaining the memories, each more gruesome and grotesque than the last. Torture, pain, pressure, tears, knives, cuts; so many horrible things had consumed Draco's life and those were only the ones she knew for a fact had been true.  
  
For now, Hermione did all that she knew how. She stayed with him. She held him. She loved him.  
Draco's condition improved everyday. It had gotten to the point where he recognized Harry and Hermione all of the time and only occasionally had flashbacks. Those flashbacks were still as horrible as they had been before, however, and Hermione could only think of one solution. And she wasn't too happy about it.  
  
As she stepped off the train in Hogsmeade, Hermione took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She walked the familiar route to Hogwarts, all the while telling herself that this was for Draco's good. The trial was supposed to be in two weeks and if Draco broke down in the middle of the trial, they would have even less of a chance of winning. Plus, if he didn't get more than the thirty minutes of sleep he had previously been getting, his testimony wouldn't be very reliable.  
  
Hogwarts looked very much the same as it had before Hermione had graduated. The squid still rippled the top of the lake and the Quidditch Pitch was still perfectly manicured. Hermione pushed open the front doors and started down to the dungeons, not stopping to inform Professor Dumbledore that she was there.  
  
She barged through the door of the Potions classroom without knocking.  
  
"Professor Snape, I need to talk to you," she strutted up to his desk, forgetting all manners.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Snape stood. "What do you think you are doing, disrupting my class?"  
  
"I told you. I need to talk to you. It is about Dr- someone whom we both care about. I need your help."  
  
Hermione walked out of the classroom and waited for Snape to follow her. Almost a minute later, Snape walked out of the stone doors.  
  
"What does Mr. Malfoy need help with?"  
  
"As you know, Draco has been held in Azkaban for around three months and was recently released. During his stay, he became quite mad. Now, he is almost back to normal, but he keeps having horrible flashbacks, especially at night, leaving him unable to sleep and horribly pained for minutes at a time. I need a potion, any potion, that can keep these memories from resurfacing again."  
  
"Come with me," the Professor spoke coldly before sweeping off further down the hallway, his black cloaks billowing behind him.  
  
Hermione followed her old professor to his office. He, like Hogwarts had not changed in the least. His black, beetle-like eyes still stared unfeelingly at her and he still wore black cloaks that looked suspiciously like the same ones he had worn during her seventh year. The only thing that had changed about Professor Snape was that he no longer intimidated her. Hermione was back at Hogwarts for a reason and she was determined to fulfill it. No nitwit like Snape was going to stop her.  
  
Strange colored bottles still lined the walls of the deranged teacher's office and his desk was still littered with random papers. Professor Snape walked over to the shelves on the wall to their right and picked up a bottle with a murky, aqua-blue liquid in it. He spun around and shoved the bottle into Hermione's hand.  
  
"One tablespoon every night at 7 o'clock. It's a mixture of a dreamless sleep potion and a memory charm. If there are any unusual side effects, contact me immediately. Wish Mr. Malfoy my best."  
  
With that, Snape swept out of his office. Hermione smiled at the bottle in her hand and followed Professor Snape's trail out of the dark room and continued walking until she was out of the castle. She held Draco's freedom in her hand. Freedom from his past.  
  
Hermione sprinted to the Quidditch Field and collapsed on the bleachers. It was so comforting to be back at Hogwarts. Though she and Draco had considered their Hogwarts years to be difficult, they now seemed like their easiest times.  
  
After five minutes of reflecting on her past, Hermione stood up and walked over to the broom shed. She picked out the first broom available and flew over the trees of the Forbidden Forest. As soon as she passed over the last tree, Hermione apparated, the broom she had been flying falling to the ground.  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat the potion down on her kitchen counter and then moved lazily towards the living room.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Hermione called his name repeatedly, waiting for a reply, but none came. She nervously climbed the stairs to the room Draco was staying in and knocked on his door. Again, no answer came. Hermione began to panic and threw open the door. Draco was laying on the hardwood floor, unconscious, a steady flow of blood mixing with his platinum hair before joining the large, crimson puddle creating an eerie halo around his head. 


	19. Unforgivable

Hermione sat solemnly in the uncomfortable wooden chair in St. Mungo's Hospital attempting to ignore the numbness making itself present in her rear end due to her four hours of simply sitting. Her fingers twiddled themselves in her lap as she tried to stop herself from getting up and pacing for that would make her look just like the overanxious to-be father in the other corner of the room. After the first forty-five minutes of his pacing, she had been ready to put him in a body-binding curse.  
  
A nurse clad in the plain blue dressing gowns of the hospital staff opened the door leading to the waiting room and Hermione's head shot up, hoping the woman was coming to speak to her. However, the woman kept on walking until she reached an elderly lady who was asleep further on down the row of chairs. By the time Hermione had been able to calm herself down enough to apparate herself and Draco to the hospital, his breathing had slowed to an occasional wheeze and the blood from his head had soaked through her shirt from holding him. She couldn't even tell what had happened to him there had been so much blood- so much blood . . .  
  
Hermione jumped up from her seat, unable to take the ignorance these people were putting her through any longer.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am," Hermione placed her hand on the shoulder of the nurse who had previously entered the room, making it impossible for the woman to get past her. "I NEED to know what has been going on back there and if SOMEONE doesn't speak to me soon about Draco's condition, I'm marching back there and finding the doctor myself."  
  
The nurse's eyes grew slightly and she took a step backward. "Who are you waiting on, miss?"  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy," Hermione sighed; relieved someone was listening to her.  
  
The nurse scurried off and Hermione took her seat again, resting her head in her hands. The first tear she had allowed from herself in quite some time ran down her cheek gracefully, tracing the curves of her face before falling to splash on the leg of her bloody jeans.  
  
Another nurse crashed through the swinging doors leading to the waiting room and rushed over to Hermione.  
  
"Come with me, dear," the older woman mumbled as she grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her back through the door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy seems to have had a knife entered into his skull. Either that or a sword. I don't believe it was self-inflicted as the wound was found at the back of his skull, but there is no evidence as to how it may have happened otherwise. He lost a lot of blood and had already gone through a transfusion. The medi-wizard has also already entered some temporary stitches into his head and will be coming back in a moment to heal it. He is unconscious but does not seem to have a concussion. However, he is in a coma. If you would like to see him, you can look through the window I am about to bring you to and as soon as the doctor is done healing him, you may visit him in his own room. Now, tell me, would you prefer a private or shared room?"  
  
Hermione just stood there, trying to take all of what the nurse had said in.  
  
"A - a coma? When will he wake up?" she stuttered and began walking again, as the nurse was leaving her behind.  
  
"We are unable to tell, my dear, but most likely in a day or two. Now, about the room."  
  
"Private," Hermione snapped impatiently. "Is there anything else wrong with him? Will the blood transfusion be a problem? Has there been memory lo-"  
  
The nurse cut off Hermione, "He will be fine just as soon as the medi- wizard is done with him and he wakes up. Now, here is his room," she nodded towards a light green curtain, blocking out what was presumably a window. "Good luck."  
  
Hermione rushed to the window and pulled back the curtain, gasping at what she saw. Draco was sitting up in the bright white bed, grinning like a maniac and waving at her through the window completely unsupervised. An evil glint had taken over his eyes and he winked at her quickly before running his index finger across his throat and pointing to the bed. Hermione felt her eyes widen uncontrollably and took off down the hallway in search of the nurse. After merely a few seconds, Hermione had found the exasperated old woman and rushed up to her.  
  
"That's not Draco! Where's Draco?" she yelled desperately.  
  
"That is most certainly Mr. Malfoy, miss," the woman sighed before following Hermione back to the room. She approached the curtain and stared into the room at the young man lying immobilized in the bed, eyes closed peacefully. "See?"  
  
"But- but," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Miss, maybe you should get some sleep," the nurse grinned and walked in the other direction.  
  
As soon as the nurse's back was turned, Draco's head rose again and gave Hermione a malicious grin. Hermione burst through the door to his room and strode up to the bed, grabbing "Draco" by the shoulders.  
  
"What have you done with Draco, you sadistic bastard?" Hermione screamed, shaking the imposter to and fro.  
  
"Well, you truly didn't think that my son had the capability of killing me for good, did you? And you most certainly didn't believe I would just sit back and take him not only trying to kill me but running around on romantic escapades with a MUDBLOOD, did you?" the body of Draco asked, the same gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Lucius?" Hermione audibly gasped.  
  
"Don't speak my name," he snapped before grabbing her wrist and then apparating from the room.  
  
"I don't know how you managed to push your way into my son's life, but you don't deserve to be there. You're worthless," Lucius spoke clearly as soon as they landed on the floor of the Entrance Way of Malfoy Manor. "Then again, so is he. A disgrace to my name. And you simply add to that."  
  
"Draco is the only respectable thing about your family," Hermione spat before realizing what the consequences of her actions would be.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to even blink, Lucius Malfoy's fist had collided with her cheek. She flew back onto the marble floor, the trickle of blood now emanating from her lip adding to that already on her clothes.  
  
"Don't' speak of that which you do not know," Lucius snapped. "My son is a disgrace to my world. I used to hold power and he took that away from me."  
  
"He was righteous. He overpowered you!" Hermione sneered from her place on the ground.  
  
Lucius snatched Hermione up from the ground, "Well then, how is it that I now hold not only my son, but the most precious thing in his life hostage?"  
  
"You took advantage of our moment of weakness. It was the only way you could win and you knew it, so you attacked Draco while he still was at a loss of his sanity. Then, you attacked me when I was distraught over your cheap tricks. That is cowardly," Hermione stood up.  
  
"He was responsible for the death of my wife! That is unforgivable!" Lucius roared.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy is still alive," Hermione pointed out, growing confused.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy is not my wife nor my son's mother. She is Draco's caretaker. Draco's mother died during childbirth," Lucius spoke, almost sympathetically.  
  
"Who was his mother?" Hermione asked, now almost as ease with the conversation and more interested in Lucius's answer.  
  
"Cassandra," Lucius mumbled, his blue eyes seeming to lose their maliciousness only for the moment he spoke her name, as if it were too precious to be in the presence of hate.  
  
The sound of the heels of boots crashing against marble startled Hermione and she looked up into the unnaturally wide eyes of Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
